


You don't wanna be my boyfriend

by Elsee07



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prison, Smut, bethyl, really late entry for Bethyl Smut Week August 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:36:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsee07/pseuds/Elsee07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth has an itch that she wants Daryl to scratch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I am new to the fanfiction scene, and bethyl is my only ship. I have a bunch of stories rumbling around in my head, and thought I would use bethyl smut week as an excuse to get one of them written. Except it took me way longer to do then I thought, so it is a bit late... anyway, I haven't done any creative writing since high school (a while ago.....), so, yeah. Happy to take any feedback (constructive, please... I'm new ;) ). POV may switch a bit erratically (see previous comment about lack of writing experience). I kinda have a continuation of this in my head into a multi-chapter, and might get it out if there is any inerest.
> 
> Nod to Robert Kirkman and co for creating TWD, and therefore allowing me to indulge my coulda/woulda/shoulda fantasies.
> 
> ETA: there is now a "prologue" to this fic, called "Hungry Eyes" http://archiveofourown.org/works/8483707  
> This fic can be read with or without reading the prologue first :)

Beth shifted from foot to foot, wiping her sweaty palms against the sides of her jeans. Sweaty palms that had less to do with the scorching Georgian sun beating down on the prison yard, and more to do with the thought of the task in front of her. For there, across the way, sat Daryl Dixon at one of the metal tables dotting the prison yard.

“Come on Greene, do it now while no-one’s around”, she muttered to herself. And with a little huff, she strode across to him, trying desperately to look casual as she did so.

“Hey Daryl”, Beth breathed out as she slid onto the bench across from him. 

Daryl’s eyes flicked up and he jerked his chin in her direction, his way of acknowledging her presence.

“Whatchya doin’?” Beth asked, then winced as Daryl merely raised an eyebrow, his eyes not straying from the crossbow he was so clearly cleaning. “Duh”, Beth muttered. She cleared her throat then tried again.

“Man it's hot today, could really go a cold coke right now”.

“Could go a cold beer”, Daryl drawled, rubbing his cloth along the length of the bow.

Beth inwardly groaned. Jeez, she sounded 12, not the 18 she had recently turned. She cleared her throat.

“Daryl”, Beth paused, “Can I talk to you about something, and will you hear me out until I've finished?”.

Daryl was now peering down the sight line, but his steely eyes cut towards hers, narrowing slightly before he shrugged a shoulder and mumbled, “S’pose”.

Beth huffed out a breath and her eyebrows furrowed as she thought about how to begin.

“You know, I think one of the best things to come out of all this”, she waved a hand around vaguely, implying the state of the world these days, “is getting to meet all sorts of people I don't think I would have ever met otherwise. Getting to know lots of different people, ya know?”.

Daryl just shrugged, still intent on the task in front of him. 

“But at the same time”, she continued on, “because of that, everyone you meet means so much more. There's no random meetings of people anymore. You meet someone, and you're with them till the end pretty much. Everyone means so much more, and I miss that casualness that people used to have”.

Daryl grunted in response.

“I saw it at the farm. Jimmy and I”, and here she paused, remembering the sweet boy who was gone, and feeling slightly guilty about what she was to say next, “We'd only been dating two months before everything happened. And he was nice, but I don't think it would have lasted - we would have gone off to college and we would have drifted apart”, she sighed wistfully at the lost dreams. 

“But, well, _after _, I could see how he was lookin’ at me, and how Maggie and my dad were lookin’ at _us _, and it was like they could see us just together forever now”.____

“Hmmm”, Daryl mumbled at her, still only half listening to her musings as he carried on with his task.

Beth swallowed. She was getting close to her real purpose and the butterflies in her stomach were increasing. 

“You don't seem to be as affected as everyone else though, you keep your distance more”.

He shrugged again, “Just used to it I s’pose”.

Beth nodded. “It's good sometimes. It's normal. I think about how my life would have been - I would have gone off to college, met all sorts of people - guys - and just…”, she shrugged, “carried on”. 

“I woulda gone to college parties and got drunk”.

Daryl snorted, but she continued, too nervous to stop now.

“Probably would have had sex with a random guy”, she saw Daryl’s hand falter slightly at the mention of sex, “and it would have been ok. It would have been _normal _. It wouldn't have had to _mean _anything. It wouldn't be like anyone would expect us to be together forever”.____

Daryl hmmmed again, his brows drawn together slightly as he was trying to understand why Beth wanted to have this conversation with him.

Beth took a deep breath then blurted out, “I want to have meaningless sex. With you”.

Daryl’s hands froze and his eyes whipped to hers.

“I mean, not meaningless”, she stammered, a deep blush staining her cheeks, “But, sex with someone who isn't gonna think that we have to pretend to get married like Maggie and Glenn, or…”

“Uh-uh”, Daryl shook his head vehemently, a faint blush tinging his cheeks, “How old are you anyway?17?”

“18”, Beth cut in. “So old enough.”

“Not anywhere as old as me”, Daryl bit out, “Find someone your own age to scratch your itch. One of them Woodbury boys”, he flicked his hand in the direction of the cell block they occupied, turning his attention back to his crossbow as though the matter was settled.

“Daryl please”, Beth pleaded. “That's _exactly _the sort of boy that will get some sort of grand idea in his head. I don't want that. I want - _need _\- someone who isn't gonna get stars in their eyes. Someone who's used to casual sex”, she blushed furiously.____

“Is that what you think?” Daryl muttered lowly, sharp eyes piercing hers.

“I…”she faltered, then pressed on “Daryl _please _. I, I wanna know what all the fuss is about” she ended quietly.__

“Jesus fuck Beth. You ain't never…”, he trailed off. 

Beth shook her head, a faint blush continuing to tinge her cheeks as she refused to look in his eyes.

He shook his head. “No”.

“Why not?”

“Why not?” Daryl repeated back at her.

She pressed on “I mean, I know I'm probably not the kind of woman you're used to”, another vague hand waving, this time in her general direction followed “But…”

“No Beth, s’not that. You, you're… there's nothing wrong with you. Like that”. It was Daryl’s turn to trip on his words and blush as his eyes quickly raked from her face down her torso and back away again. 

“We can't. What would your dad say. Maggie’d have my balls…”

“Maggie had plenty of sex at college”, Beth interrupted, “It wouldn't be fair of her to judge. And Daddy…”, she shrugged. “Look, of course Daddy wouldn't be happy, but not because of _you _, just because that's how he is. He's never been happy with us having boys around. But he wants us to be happy. He knows that especially now, we have to find happiness wherever we can”, she paused, “And this will make me happy”.__

“Beth…”.

“Please Daryl”, she reached across the table to grip his forearm, “Please. I've thought about this. I don't want anymore than you're willing to give. But I do really want _this _”.__

Daryl raised his tortured eyes to Beth, his free hand finding it's way to his mouth where he chewed at the thumb. His eyes flicked across her face, searching for something in the depths of her cool blue eyes. 

“D’you even know what you’re askin’ for girl?”, he rasped, the low timbre sending a shiver down Beth’s spine.

“I want to know”, she huskily replied.

“I’m no good at romance shit”, he bit out.

“I don’t want romance. I just want…”, her voice trailed off.

Finally he looked away before nodding almost imperceptibly. 

“Okay”, he mumbled. 

“Really?”, Beth breathed out, shocked that he'd actually agreed.

He nodded again. 

“Okay”, Beth answered, her voice wavering a little. She cleared her throat. “Tonight?”, she asked hesitantly, starting to feel nervous at the prospect. 

“Got watch”, Daryl bit out in response, shaking his head. “And I ain't Glenn, I actually _watch _”, he continued, the first hint of a smirk on his face since their conversation started.__

“What about tomorrow night?” she asked. 

“I’m free”, Daryl’s gaze met hers.

Beth nodded. “Tomorrow night”, she breathed out, “In A block. There, there's some cells upstairs”, she trailed off.

“Tomorrow night”.

Beth held his gaze for a moment longer, a sudden thrill starting to coil low in her belly. She rose slowly, clearing her throat. 

“I should get back. Judith will be waking from her nap soon”. She turned and made her way back to the prison, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear as she went.

Daryl watched her make her way back, admiring the gentle sway of her hips and the long line of her legs, suddenly thinking of those legs in a different light. He exhaled a pent up breath as she went inside. Sweet Jesus. Little Beth Greene, sweet innocent Beth, wanted to have sex with his dirty old redneck ass. And heaven help him, he'd agreed. He turned and faced towards the fences and beyond, drew a cigarette from his pocket, and stayed there, lost deep in thought, inhaling deep drags until the sun stayed to dip behind the tree line, and he finally rose to go inside. 

\-------

Daryl had avoided Beth for most of the day, catching glimpses of her across the cafeteria during meal times, watching the hesitant smile cross her lips if she caught his eye, but he hadn’t approached her, not wanting to appear as though anything out of the ordinary was going on. He was sitting in his cell now, listening to the sounds coming from the other cells signalling people settling down for the night, and he’d noticed Beth slip towards the door a few minutes ago. He released a pent up breath, grabbed his crossbow from where it sat next to his bed, and shoved the flask he’d dug around for earlier in his back pocket before quietly slipping down the stairs and out of the cellblock. 

Daryl opened the door to A block and entered quietly, the soft sound of Beth’s humming making it’s way down to him from the upper level. He slowed as he approached the source of the sound, resting his shoulder against the doorframe as he watched her for a moment fussing in the cell with some blankets and a pillow.

“Hey”, he murmured.

She spun quickly, her eyes widening and a hand reaching up to nervously tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Hey”, she mumbled back.

He pushed himself off the doorframe and edged towards the interior of the cell, his eyes casting around everywhere but at Beth. From the corner of his eye he saw her suddenly fumbling in the pocket of her jeans, before she thrust her arm towards him.

“Here”, she said, her face blushing furiously as her words tripped out over themselves, “I stole them from Maggie. You know….”, she trailed off.

Daryl looked down, recognised the two foil squares she was holding out and felt a corresponding blush come across his own cheeks. He took them from her, quickly stuffing them in his back pocket, a mumbled acknowledgement tumbling from his lips. He chanced a look up at Beth’s face then, and could see the skittishness on her face. All of a sudden a thought struck her, and she hurriedly reached down, starting to undo the buttons of her blouse, revealing a creamy expanse of skin underneath. She had the first few undone before Daryl realised where she was headed.

“Wait”, he said, extending an arm.

Beth stilled, her eyes questioning his. “Don’t…”, he paused.

He dropped his arm, stuffing it back in his pocket and shrugged a shoulder.

“I was thinking we could just, hang out for a bit. Don’t have to dive straight in”. He cleared his throat and shifted his feet, one hand subconsciously coming up to his mouth, “Maybe, maybe work up to some stuff. You know. Don’t have to get a home run tonight”. His lip twitched in a half smirk while his eyes darted around the cell again.

“Oh”, Beth replied, her hands dropping to her sides, “okay”.

She took a step back and looked around. “Wanna sit down?”, she gestured to the blanket.

Daryl nodded, easing himself fully inside the cell. He slid down against the wall, legs out in front of him, lazily crossed at the ankles. Beth settled herself next to him, casting furtive glances his way.

“Here”, he said, reaching into his back pocket and producing the flask he’d brought from his cell. “Thought we could have a drink”.

Beth scrunched up her nose at the proffered flask, “Daddy doesn’t like us drinking”.

“I‘ll add it to the list of things we’re doin’ not meetin’ his approval”, Daryl answered wryly, shaking the flask at her a little.

She hesitated, before reaching out and unscrewing the cap for a tentative swallow. Her face grimaced in disgust, producing a smirk from Daryl, before she went back for a second sip. She passed it back to Daryl who took a long draw, his hooded eyes watching Beth’s profile, before he passed it back to her silently.

“S’ nice”, Beth said, a small smile playing on the corners of her mouth. “Hangin’ out”. She looked up at him shyly, a playful bump of her shoulder against his.

“Hmmpf”, Daryl responded, but the twitch of his mouth belied his gruff response, “S’pose”.

Beth tilted her head back, taking another swig and Daryl noted the long line of her throat, and how it disappeared into that blouse which still had the top buttons enticingly undone. He noted the slight swell of her breast and caught a glimpse of the edge of her pale bra. 

Beth took a few more sips, and she started to reminisce about stories of her friends getting drunk in high school while she watched on. Daryl listened, humming in response when indicated, and marvelling at how innocent she had been, her stories barely ranking as notable events compared to his wilder youth. At some point she had moved closer to his side, and he had lifted his arm to drape across her shoulders, feeling like a fumbling teenager all over again, unsure of where to place his hand before finally settling on letting it drag lightly over her upper arm.

He took a few more swigs from the flask himself, before he noticed Beth had started giggling to herself. His eyes cut to her face, and she was looking at him wide eyed, the effects of the drink emboldening her a little.

“What?”, he asked.

“I thought you said you didn’t do romance”.

His brow furrowed, and she gestured at the flask in his hands.

“Bringin’ along a drink to share”.

He looked down and snorted, “I’d call it a dick move, not romance, gettin’ us boozed up”.

She giggled again, her eyes wide, and Daryl looked up into her face and saw the soft invitation there in her eyes. He took a deep breath, before tentatively reaching up a palm to cup the side of her face, his thumb swiping across her cheekbone. 

Beth leaned into his touch, and swayed slightly toward him, eyes fluttering. Daryl shifted slightly, angling his head towards hers, bringing his lips down for a gentle press against her soft lips. He felt her breathy sigh as their lips held for a minute, before Beth shifted slightly, increasing the pressure between them. Daryl deepened the kiss, his touch flicking out to trace against her lips while his other hand trailed down her arm lazily before coming back up to tangle in her hair.

Beth responded eagerly, her lips parting and tongue darting out to meet his, while she shifted toward him, bringing more of her thigh in contact with his, one hand reaching up to grasp his exposed arm.

Daryl drank in the sweet taste of her, revelling in her softness beneath his hands and mouth, deepening the kiss further before finally pulling away to pull in a deep breath, his lips not moving far away before he was reaching back to press hot kisses down the line of her neck and toward the curve of her shoulder. 

Beth’s breath hitched in her throat as she felt Daryl’s lips travelling down her neck, and she tilted her head back to grant him better access, the hand on his arm squeezing tighter.

Daryl nuzzled his lips against the curve of her neck, inhaling her soft sweet smell, his tongue darting out to taste the slight saltiness of her skin and sweat. The hand resting on Beth’s cheek drifted down to follow her neck, coming to a rest above the gentle rise of her chest, and Beth arched into his touch, a soft moan escaping her lips. He took it for the assent it was, his hands trailing down to finish undoing the buttons of the blouse while his lips followed, pressing wet open kisses to her smooth skin. Daryl eased the blouse off her shoulders while lowering her to the spread out blanket, his hand skimming down her torso, caressing the indent of her waist and across her smooth belly, noting the pebbling of her nipples poking through the soft cotton of her bra. He reached down, pressing his mouth to one of her nipples through the cotton, drawing it into his mouth and lapping with his tongue. He was rewarded with a low moan from Beth while one of her hands came up to grasp his head. His hands reached under her arching back, flicking open the clasp of her bra and sliding it down her arms to fully reveal her breasts to his heavy gaze, the rosy nipples straining for attention. 

Daryl dipped his head back down, continuing to suck and tease while his other hand kneaded at her other breast, rolling the nipple between his callused fingers. Daryl inhaled the sweet scent of Beth, murmuring into her skin as his free hand trailed lazily along her torso, caressing the smooth skin across the flat expanse of her belly and the dip of her waist. He raised his head briefly, taking in the flush of her skin, her softly parted lips, and the shallow breaths she was panting out.

“So beautiful”, he murmured, his fingers skimming along the edge of the waist of her jeans, slightly dipping under the waistband. Daryl watched Beth’s face for any sign of hesitation, but seeing none, he flicked open the snap and slowly drew down the zipper, the sound harsh in the otherwise quiet cell. Beth’s eyes locked on his face and she bit down lightly on her lower lip as she lifted her hips, allowing him to ease her jeans and panties down her legs, stopping briefly to tug off her boots and socks before discarding her clothes.

Daryl eased back onto his heels, taking a moment to drink in the sight of Beth laid out before him in all her glory. His cock throbbed in response, and he saw Beth’s hands flutter by her sides, fighting the urge to cover herself under his scrutiny. His hands skimmed back up her legs, lightly kneading across her thighs as he eased himself back along side of her, returning the attention of his mouth to her breast while one of his hands went back to caressing her other breast. His free hand trailed lightly over her hipbone before skimming through her soft curls and slowly into the wet heat between her legs. Beth stilled slightly beneath his touch, relaxing as Daryl murmured against her skin, lifting his head slightly to nuzzle her neck, “‘s’okay girl, I got ya”.

Beth’s head dropped back as Daryl’s finger traced up and down the length of her folds, fingers lightly grazing her clit and her hips arched involuntarily, a low throaty sound escaping her. Daryl dipped one thick finger into her entrance before sliding her wetness back up through her folds to her clit, slowly increasing the pressure he applied and was rewarded with another low moan. This wasn’t exactly a feature of Daryl’s sexual experiences, but he figured if he followed Beth’s signals then he could figure out what would work for her given her own inexperience.

Daryl continued to glide his finger up and down through her folds, dipping into her moist centre and back up across her clit while his other hand continued to work at her nipple and his mouth laved at her other breast. Beth’s breathing quickened under him as her hand fisted in his hair and her other hand grasped for purchase at the blanket underneath her. He slipped another finger inside of her while his palm ground down on her clit.

“Oh God”, Beth cried out as her hips lifted up, “Daryl….., please, I…”, the words falling from her lips in short gasps as Daryl increased the speed of his hand, feeling the increased slickness against his fingers.

“That’s it girl”, Daryl mumbled encouragingly, “So wet for me”. He continued to pump his fingers in and out of her, curling them up and alternating the slide of his fingers up to her clit with the grounding of his palm against her in deep circles when his fingers were buried deep inside her. He felt the movement of her hips become quicker and more erratic under him as her whimpers and moans grew in volume.

“Come for me Beth”, he growled out, before drawing her nipple deep into his mouth, and increasing the pressure on her other nipple as he rolled it between thumb and forefinger, squeezing down on her breast as his other hand continued its relentless assault on her pussy.

Beth tensed beneath him, her hips and back arching up as her head fell back and a low keening moan burst from her lips. Daryl continued to circle his fingers in and out while her body jerked, her walls spasming around his fingers and her thighs trembling. Her breath rushed out in a whoosh as her hips slowly came down as she rode the tail of her orgasm. He eased his hand back, his fingers trailing a slow path down her thigh as he rocked back onto his heels. 

Beth’s hand flew to her forehead as her breathing slowed, and Daryl raked his eyes over her body, his cock throbbing in response as he brought his fingers to his mouth to clean her juices off of them. Daryl inhaled her musky scent on him as he took in the flush and sheen of sweat that was still present on her body and the post orgasmic relaxation that ran through her body as she laid there, limbs slightly askew. He lightly palmed his cock through his jeans, committing the image of a naked and satisfied Beth Greene to memory, and was suddenly grateful that it had been his left hand buried deep within her as he would be able to relive the scent of her when he used his other hand to relieve the ache in his groin later.

A breathless laugh left Beth’s lips as her hand flopped back to the blanket beside her. “Wow Daryl…”, she murmured. “That was…. Amazin’”, and she flashed him a small, hesitant grin.

A moment passed before she turned her gaze on him again. “It gets better doesn’t it? I mean, that was… wow… but I mean, other stuff”, she stammered. “The other stuff gets better doesn’t it?” she rushed out, the flush on her cheeks darkening slightly.

Daryl’s hungry gaze swept across her naked form before his eyes lifted back to hers. “Yeah”, he answered, a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, “Yeah it does”.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl is a giver, unlike Merle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the encouragement after my first attempt. Here is my follow up chapter :)
> 
> Assume canon until it is clearly not. Although it was tempting to almost slip Merle in somehow (who doesn't love Merle in a bethyl fic? ;) ) but alas, no. This is set loosely between S3 and S4 but I will try to focus on the "deleted scenes" rather than canon plot etc. Anyway, enjoy.

Beth spotted Daryl as soon as she entered the cafeteria for breakfast the next morning, Judith on her hip, and fought to control the blush from rising to her cheeks as she remembered what they, or rather _he_ had done the night before. He was sitting across from Glenn, their heads bent over a map spread out in between them, and next to Glenn was Maggie. Feigning nonchalance, she made her way over and slid in next to Maggie.

“Morning,” she smiled brightly.

“Morning, Bethy,” replied Maggie.

“Hey, Beth,” Glenn acknowledged while Daryl jerked his head in her direction as he slurped another mouthful of oatmeal. His eyes briefly cut to hers as he slurped some oatmeal from one of his fingers, the hint of a smirk playing around his lips.

Beth looked down to Judith, but she couldn’t help the smile spreading across her face, and she began to hum softly.

“What are you so happy about this morning?” Maggie asked.

Beth felt, rather than saw, Daryl pause from further down the table. She shrugged and looked up at the windows to compose herself before turning to Maggie, “It’s a beautiful day,” her smile grew wider. “I’m thinking I’ll take Judith outside for a bit this morning before it gets too hot,” she finished.

Daryl and Glenn were folding up the map now. “So when do you wanna head out, man?” Glenn asked.

“Got watch tonight,” Daryl replied, “So day afta’ tomorrow?”.

“Sounds good,” Glenn nodded.

Beth’s smile fell a little at overhearing the exchange, she guessed that would mean she wouldn’t see Daryl tonight.

“Later, man,” she heard Daryl tell Glenn as he slung his crossbow over his shoulder. Beth busied herself offering Judith another spoonful, joining the others with a mumbled farewell. She glanced up after he had passed her, and watching him saunter towards the door outside she was unable to stop the low thrill that curled through her. 

\----

Beth looked on at Judith playing happily in the grass, squealing with delight when she ripped some flowers off their stalks and presented them to Beth. Beth giggled, “Why Judith, for me? You shouldn’t have!” and she laughed as Judith pressed the squashed flowers in her hands before clapping her chubby hands happily. From the corner of her eye she spotted Daryl talking to Rick and nodding his head in the direction of the woods before striding for the gate.

“Now where do you think Daryl is going?” she cooed to Judith, “Do you think he’s going to get some dinner for us? Maybe some rabbits?”

Judith smiled her gummy grin at Beth, babbling back at her.

“We’re not going to worry though are we Judith? He knows how to take care of himself.” She worried her lip nervously before carrying on, “Besides, this isn’t about feelings is it? It’s just s--,” she paused, frowning slightly at Judith, “fun. That’s right, fun.” She knew, subconsciously, that Judith didn’t know what she was really talking about, but she still couldn’t bring herself to say _sex_ in front of a baby. It just didn’t feel right. 

Judith poked at a bug, still babbling away.

Beth laughed again, “You’re right. Far more important things to think about. Now let’s see what else we can find out here before it’s nap time.” But she couldn’t help but lift her eyes to the tree line to steal one last glance at his retreating form.

\--------

Daryl blinked his eyes open and groaned softly, shifting on his narrow cot. It had taken him most of the day yesterday to rustle up some rabbits, and he’d returned to the prison only in time to grab himself a bowl of dinner before heading up to his watch. He was annoyed that he hadn’t been able to bring them back in time for cooking, although he supposed they would be fine for tonight’s meal instead. He had spent most of his watch brooding on how it had taken him so long to find the damn rabbits, and how fresh game was a bit scarce with so many mouths to feed. He’d happily made his way inside and thrown himself down on his bunk when Sasha had relieved him, and from the looks of the sun coming through the windows, had managed a decent sleep. 

He heard some soft singing drifting up to him from below and sat up slowly. Beth was obviously singing to Judith in that sweet voice of hers. He moved quietly over to the railing and peeked down, seeing her gently rocking the baby. He watched for a minute, drinking in the sight of the sun reflecting off her hair, making it appear brighter. Her cheek was laid against the top of Judith’s head as she stroked her back gently. He still couldn’t wrap his head around how such a sweet, shit, _perfect_ , thing as her had approached him. She had to be the _nicest_ he had ever met, before or after this shitstorm. Always had a kind word for people, helping with whatever she could. He struggled to think of a time she had ever been angry. Then he recalled when Maggie and Glenn had been taken, the fire in her eyes as she had volunteered to go after them. Yeah, she did have a bit of fire underneath all those soft smiles. He shifted a little as he thought of that heat she’d shown two nights earlier. 

Pushing away those rampant thoughts, Daryl made his way down the stairs, Beth turning and catching sight of him as he reached the bottom.

“Lil’ Asskicker finally worn out hey?” he asked as he moved quietly toward them, reaching out a finger to stroke the baby’s cheek.

“Yeah,” she whispered back.

“You being a good girl for Beth, hey, Baby Girl?” he asked the peaceful girl as he reached out for her chubby fist tucked under her chin.

“Always,” Beth smiled, then looked up at him shyly.

“Good,” he nodded. “A girl’s gotta be good for their mama hey?”

Beth looked at him sharply, drawing in a breath, “I’m not… I don’t…”

He pinned her with his gaze before speaking in a low voice, “Maybe not by blood, but in every other way that counts, that’s what you are to this girl.” He looked back to the sleeping child and his voice took on a huskier note, “‘Sides, sometimes blood ain’t worth shit.” He said it with a finality that she understood to mean he didn’t want to talk further on it.

Beth continued to look at him for a moment longer, then cleared her throat, looking away, “Did you get enough sleep? We didn’t wake you did we?”

“Nah,” Daryl waved a hand, “S’fine. Had plenty. Don’t need much. “‘Sides, I’ve got lots of things to do.”

Beth looked up at him with those big blue eyes, “No watch tonight?” she asked before dropping her gaze back to the sleeping baby.

He shook his head, “Nope.”

She looked up at him shyly, “Wanna….,” she trailed off.

He smirked a little before answering, “Sure. Catch you later.” He turned and strode away, the sight of Beth’s happy smile bringing a half smile to his own face as he headed outside.

\-----

Daryl waited for the sounds of the prison to start quieting down before slipping down the stairs and making his way over to A block. He paused in the doorway of the cell, watching her stretched out on the blanket reading a book.

“Hey,” she looked up, closing the book before putting it to the side.

“Hey,” he answered, lowering himself down.

He stretched out on the blanket beside her, crossing his arms behind his head while watching Beth’s face closely. He wanted her to set the pace, not rush her into anything. At least, that was his intention. As much as she said she wanted this, he still thought she needed a bit of time to get used to the idea. He watched her tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, biting her lip, and saw her gaze linger on his arms before she leant down to brush her lips against his softly.He was a little surprised she had launched right in but he parted his lips and felt her tongue reach out hesitantly while her hand came to rest on his cheek. Daryl let the kiss linger for a moment before lifting his head, pushing back into the kiss as his hand worked free from behind his head to tangle in her hair. He felt Beth’s breathy moan, and he guided his hand down her back to encourage her up and over him. 

Beth hesitated at first before lifting her leg up and over him to straddle across his stomach. He felt her hands flutter before coming to rest on his shoulders as their tongues continued to tangle. He slid his other hand free and let both of his hands trail lightly up and down her back before reaching down to cup her ass.

Beth tore her lips from his, panting softly, before dipping her head back down. His hands gripped her ass a little firmer and he was rewarded with a low moan as Beth ground her hips down against him. She sat up, breathless and with a flush staining her cheeks and looked at him quickly before she reached down and swiftly pulled her tank over her head and flung it to the side. Daryl’s eyes roved down her torso, taking in the outline of her nipples hardened to pebbles beneath the fabric of her bra.

“Such great tits,” he mumbled as he swiped a thumb across one hard peak. 

Beth blushed and ducked back down, “They’re small,” she whispered into his neck.

His hands came around her back, unhooking her bra and pulling it down her shoulders. “Perfect,” he replied, guiding her up along his body, “Fit in my mouth just right,” he mumbled against her skin before opening his mouth wider and drawing one rosy nipple deep into his mouth.

Beth groaned in response, arching her back into his touch as his tongue circled and sucked on her nipple. Her hips rolled against his chest, and with one hand still on her back he dropped the other to her thigh before rolling her quickly so she was now beneath him. She moaned again and he lifted his head to look at her, taking in her half closed eyes as he kissed his way down her stomach. Good intentions be damned, he popped open the snap of her jeans and drew down the zipper. Beth lifted her hips as he guided her jeans and underwear down her legs, stopping only to tug off her boots. His eyes travelled up her creamy legs and took in the glistening blonde curls at the apex.

Daryl swallowed slightly. Foreplay wasn’t a big part of his sexual repertoire - he normally participated in what he thought was just enough fumbling and groping before going to the main event. Unbidden, he remembered the times he had been forced to sit through listening to Merle bang on in great detail about whatever chick he had gone down on, and how in return he had been rewarded with the chick blowing him or letting him fuck her ass. Because let’s face it, Merle was a dick who never did anything without expecting something in return. But suddenly he wished he had paid a little more attention to Merle’s boasting, because right now all he wanted was to feel Beth’s thighs quivering around his head as she came all over his face.

He saw Beth watching him, and holding her gaze he lowered himself while slinging one long leg over his shoulder. He saw her brow furrow slightly. “Wha-” she started, but her question was swallowed as his tongue snaked out to lick along her moist length.

“Ooohhh…” she breathed out, the noise ending in a high whine as his tongue reached her clit. His tongue flicked against the hard nub and her hips bucked in response. 

“You like?” he mumbled against her and felt the answering shudder go through her.

“Hmmmm,” she moaned, her breath coming in short pants.

“Good,” he smirked against her, one hand wrapping around her thigh to hold her hips in place before nuzzling his face in further as his tongue flicked out again.

Daryl continued to lick along her length, alternating with thrusting his tongue deep into her and flicking it over her clit. He nibbled lightly along her lips and sucked hard on her clit.

“Daryyylll!” Beth moaned, her hips bucking against his hand. He felt her hands flutter before coming to rest on his head, gripping lightly at his hair. He nuzzled deeper, increasing the speed and pressure of his swipes and could feel her quivering beneath him. He reached his free hand up to grab at her breast, squeezing at her taut nipple.

Her moans were getting heavier now and Daryl could feel her wetness running down his chin, enjoying the sweet taste of her. “Gonna come for me Beth?” he growled, and felt the corresponding shiver as his words vibrated against her.

“Yes,” she panted, “Oh, yesss…..” she moaned as he sucked her clit into his mouth again, tongue flicking wildly against the sensitive spot. Her hips arched against him and her hands pressed his head harder against her as he felt the shudder run through her as she reached her peak and crested over. 

He continued to lick gently as he felt the last of her aftershocks tremble through her, before rocking back to sit on his heels. “Ya taste sweeter than a Georgia peach,” he smirked, swiping his hand down his chin to clean off her juices before sucking on his fingers.

Beth flushed under his gaze, “Daryl,” she continued to breathe heavily, “You...I don’t even….,” she covered her face and laughed. She pulled her hands away and looked right at him. “Thank you. That was,” she paused, “Indescribable.” 

Daryl shrugged a shoulder, a smirk pulling at the edge of his lips. Beth sat up suddenly, a frown creasing her forehead. “What about you?” she asked, gesturing at his groin.

He felt his arousal throb in response to her question as he took in her tousled hair and sated body. “‘M ok,” he answered lowly.

“But -,” she continued.

“‘M fine Beth.” he said a little firmer. “Really.” His voice softened as he saw the slight look of hurt on her face. He wasn’t Merle, and he _hadn’t_ gone down on her expecting to get some in return.

“Okay,” she smiled softly, looking up at him from those big blue eyes, “If you’re sure.”. He held her gaze for a moment before reaching down to gather up her jeans.

“I’m gonna go hav’a smoke. You should get dressed and head back,” he said, passing her the jeans before tentatively reaching out to brush his fingers over her cheek and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. She nodded up at him.

He rose, adjusting himself as he did so before turning to leave the cell. 

“See ya, Daryl,” she said quietly.

He turned at the doorway, “Later, Beth.” he said quietly before moving off down the walkway, leaving Beth sitting on the blanket, a small smile spreading across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I have plotted out where I want this to go, and think it will be around 12 chapters, depending on how the middle few pan out (I am pretty clear about the first couple, and how I want it to end, just trying to wrangle in my mind how to get between the two).
> 
> Also, I am Australian, so apologies for any weird spelling or phrases that come through (it killed me, but I had to go back and change arse :) )


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth likes to learn new things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for all the lovely comments I have received. Hope you enjoy the next installment :)

Beth stood next to Maggie, watching as Glenn and Daryl finished their low conversation with Rick. Rick clapped them on the back as Daryl went to take a last look over the car while Glenn made his way over to Maggie. Beth tried not to roll her eyes at them and attempted to divert her attention elsewhere. Preferably _not_ to Daryl’s arms as he was reaching under the hood, but she wasn't entirely successful. The sound of the bonnet hood slamming jolted her attention back and she felt Glenn and Maggie start next to her. 

“Comin’, lover boy?” Daryl growled at Glenn. 

He kissed Maggie on the cheek, nodding and turning to the car. “Am I driving today?” he asked hopefully, his face falling slightly when it was met with a derisive snort from Daryl. 

Beth felt her breath catch as Daryl’s gaze caught hers as he swung himself into the driver's seat. He looked away quickly, raising his hand to Rick who was preparing to open the gate. She reached out to take Maggie’s hand as the car rolled out the gates and it was returned with a reassuring squeeze. 

“He’ll be back soon,” Maggie said confidently,referring to Glenn. Beth just nodded, but the sisters still waited until the car was out of sight before turning and heading back towards the prison and she tried to convince herself that she wasn't any more worried than she usually was when someone from their group was out on a run. 

\---

Daryl was rifling through the bathroom cupboards of the last house in the small estate they had stumbled across. His run with Glenn had been more about scouting out some of the larger nearby towns so they could plan which ones they should hit and what they would need to prepare for each. They had marked on their map what stores each one held, how ransacked they looked, and the number of roaming walkers. They had both stood at the edge of the school in the third town, watching the rows of army tents and dozens of walkers milling around. It would be a tough ask, but they had marked it on the map, knowing there would be medical supplies and possibly more hidden within. The end of summer wasn’t that far away, and with all the extra bodies at the prison they needed to be well stocked for winter. 

The pair had finished up and were looping back towards the prison when they had passed a small cluster of houses. They had looked at each other and in silent agreement Daryl had swung the car into the street. It had looked quiet enough and there was still a couple of hours of daylight left, so they decided to clean it out now rather than waste more fuel on a separate run. 

The houses had been pretty quiet, only a pair of walkers in the first house and only one since then. They hadn’t found as much food as they had hoped, but there had been plenty of blankets and bedding, a decent haul of toiletries and a few warmer clothes too. Glenn was packing their haul into the car while Daryl finished up in this last house. He had swiped the various bottles off the counter top and into the duffle he had picked up, and pulled open the cupboard above the vanity. He paused, as there in front of him was perched an unopened box of condoms. Normally he tossed any he found to Glenn, making sure it was accompanied by some pointed remarks but his hand stilled above the box as a vision of a naked Beth swam before his eyes and he imagined sinking in between her soft thighs. His cock twitched in anticipation and his jaw clenched in response. He wasn’t sure if the two condoms she had already given him was an indication of how much she was expecting from him, or whether he would have a need for more. With a grunt he closed his hand around the box before shoving them into his own bag and tipping the rest of the contents into the duffle. He figured he could always toss them to Glenn later if he didn’t end up needing them.

With a last glance around the room, Daryl headed down the stairs and back to where Glenn was waiting near the car.

“All good?” the other man asked and was met with a short grunt and a nod as Daryl tossed the bags in the back along with his crossbow before climbing into the car. Glenn hopped into the passenger seat and they swung the car around to head back in the direction of the prison. 

They were a mile down the narrow road when Glenn looked at Daryl with a smile forming on his lips.

“Wha’?” Daryl asked, looking sideways at him.

Glenn’s grin widened as he leaned forward to slip a CD into the car’s player. “Found this,” he said, “Thought you might like it.”

Some 90s girl group burst through the speakers, Glenn singing along loudly with it. Daryl turned to look at Glenn, who burst out laughing at Daryl’s expression. “I had sisters,” he shrugged, still smiling, “It grows on you.”

Daryl turned his scowl back to the road, but in his horror at Glenn’s taste in music he hadn’t been paying attention to the road and now he slammed on the brakes.

“Fuck,” he muttered, but it was too late as he slammed into the half a dozen walkers crowding the middle of the road as they bent over feasting on who knew what. There hadn’t been enough room to swerve around them and the car had ground to a halt, walkers trapped under the wheels. Daryl pressed his foot on the gas, but he heard them spin and was rewarded with a splatter of walker guts along the side of the car. 

“Fuck!” he cursed again, slamming his hand against the steering wheel. He sighed and looked at Glenn who had already pulled his knife. They nodded at each other, Daryl reaching into the back to grab his crossbow as his other hand pulled his knife free. The doors swung open and Daryl fired a bolt at the walker who had risen and started staggering towards him. Glenn had rounded to the front of the car, picking off the walkers who weren’t trapped underneath, as Daryl finished them before pulling his bolt free and reloading his bow. He looked around and spotted a large branch at the edge of the road.

Dragging it back toward the car, he nodded at Glenn. “Put it in reverse and step on the gas when I tell ya. We’ll push it back off this shit and should be good ta go.”

Glenn nodded, tucking his knife away as he climbed in the driver’s side. Daryl wedged the end of the branch at the back of the wheel and nodded at Glenn. A spray of walker guts splattered across his chest as the car lifted up and then shot backwards a couple of metres. Daryl was just finishing up using the branch to push enough walker remains off the road so they had a clear path, when he heard a branch snap behind him and heard the tell tale low rasps. 

Another dozen walkers were spilling from the tree line and the nearest one lunged at him, clutching at his bow, effectively pinning it to his back. He pulled his knife free, plunging it into the rotting corpse’s skull before kicking at the next walker and spinning to bury his knife in a third. Realising he had created just enough of a gap to the rest he turned and took off for the car, yelling at Glenn who had started to push open the driver’s door.

“Just’ get in and go, man. Go!”

Glenn slammed the door and as soon as Daryl had thrown himself in he took off, swerving around the shambling walkers and debris on the road.

\----

Beth was walking Judith around the common area. The sun was starting to set, and Daryl and Glenn still weren’t back. She was trying to quieten her nerves by busying herself with the baby when she heard a commotion outside. She swung Judith up on her hip before pushing open the door to head outside, spotting the car kicking up gravel as it raced in through the gates.

She heard Maggie shouting Glenn’s name as she raced down the drive, launching herself into her husband’s arms. She took in a sharp breath as Daryl emerged and she saw the front of his shirt was covered in walker blood. The breath caught in her throat when her eyes locked with Daryl’s and she was surprised at the intensity in them. His eyes roamed down her length and back up, and she felt her body tingle in response at the heat she saw in his stare. His eyes held hers for a moment longer, an unasked question there, and she bit her lip, nodding imperceptibly at him. 

He looked away then, grunting something at Rick as he pulled his crossbow and bag from the car before turning and heading towards the cell blocks. Beth felt the air leave her lungs in a whoosh and she felt Judith squirming in her arms. She looked down, loosening the grip she hadn’t realised she had tightened and smiled, feeling the tension she had been carrying around all day leave her body. 

“Let’s go get you some dinner,” she crooned, “Then we can get you all cleaned up and ready for bed, hmm?”. Judith reached out a chubby fist to grab at Beth’s hair and she turned, heading back towards the kitchen. “Need to get to bed early so I have some time to myself hey?” she whispered, butterflies fluttering in her tummy at the thought of meeting Daryl later and what his look had promised.

\----

Daryl let the door close behind him and bounded up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet as Beth knew he was coming. He rounded the cell door and noted Beth standing there expectantly, arms by her sides and her lips parted slightly. He crossed the cell in two quick strides and brought his lips down on hers. He felt her slight intake of breath before her lips parted and she pushed back into him keenly. Their tongues mated eagerly and he raked his hands down her sides before impatiently yanking her tank up and over her head with a low growl. 

Their lips found each other again as Daryl slid his hands up the smooth expanse of her back, pausing only to unclasp her bra. His hands followed the path of her bra straps as he slid them down her shoulders and he dimly noted that Beth’s hands had fisted in the front of his shirt and were trailing down his front. He reached around to close his hand over her breast and revelled in the feel of her nipple puckering under his thumb. Suddenly, he sucked in a sharp hiss as he realised Beth had loosened the button of his jeans and her soft hand had reached in to close around his throbbing cock.

He pulled back from her mouth and looked at her, her soft blue eyes wide as she eased the zipper down, tugging at his jeans lightly so that his erection could spring free. He opened his mouth to speak but felt only a rush of breath escape from his lips. She looked down at her hand, lightly moving on his cock and he saw her swallow nervously.

“I jerked Jimmy off behind the barn once,” she blurted nervously, looking back up at him and then quickly back down. “He, uh..”, she bit her lip and made a small movement with her hand. 

“Went off like fireworks on the 4th of July?” Daryl guessed. She nodded. “Can't guarantee I won't do the same,” he rasped. 

“You’re different,” she paused, “Bigger,” she mumbled thickly, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Daryl had never had any complaints in the size compartment but he knew he wasn’t necessarily what was considered _big_ , but hearing the words from Beth’s mouth he couldn’t help but feel a surge of pride that was accompanied by a pulsing in his dick, and suddenly all he could think about was how _small_ she was and how wet and tight she would feel wrapped around him. He opened his mouth again but all that came out was a low moan as her thumb swiped over his tip.

She looked back up at him and he realised that she was lowering herself to her knees and he bit back another groan.

“Will you… tell me what you like?” she whispered, her eyes locked on his as her tongue darted out nervously to lick at the precome oozing from his tip.

He bit his lip, “Hmmm…” he wheezed out, nodding. He saw her swallow again before she opened her mouth, reaching forward to take his cock into his mouth. Daryl felt his cock surge in response and suppressed the urge to thrust. He closed his eyes briefly, the image of Beth Greene swallowing his cock into her sweet little mouth almost too much. He fisted his hands and opened his eyes to look back down to see her head bobbing on his smooth length, her bare tits swaying slightly in time with her head.

He groaned again and Beth’s eyes flicked up to his face before turning back down as she moved to take him deeper in. His hand hovered above her head before landing lightly on the back, his fingers curling in her ponytail. “Relax your mouth a little bit,” he rasped, and was rewarded as he saw her jaw go a little slacker and his cock travel deeper to the back of her throat. His fingers tightened in her hair a little but he still fought the urge to thrust.

He cleared his throat, panting, before rasping, “Touch yourself.” Her eyes flicked upwards, a small frown between her eyebrows. “Go on, girl, with your other hand, touch yourself.”

Hesitantly she moved her hand off his thigh and popped open her jeans before sliding her hand in between her thighs, eyes still locked on his. He saw her fingers disappear and a low moan sounded in the back of his throat. “You wet, girl?” he mumbled thickly. Her head bobbed a little. “Yeah you are. Like taking tha’ big cock into that pretty little mouth of yours dontcha? Sweet little thing like you likes doin’ dirty things huh?” The words tumbled out of his mouth low and gravelly. 

Beth moaned in response and his eyes fluttered as he felt the vibrations rumble through his cock. “Fuck,” he hissed as he felt a low coiling in his belly and saw her hand move faster in between her legs, her gaze still on him. His mouth dropped open and he panted, “Fuck, Beth, I’m gonna…”, his hand pulled at her hair but her hand on his thigh gripped tighter and she pushed her head down further on his cock. A guttural groan was torn from his throat and he couldn’t hold back the jerking of his hips as he felt his release come hard and fast. He saw her eyes widen and cheeks flare before her neck flushed and she swallowed thickly. She eased off him with a wet “pop”, her tongue flicking out over her lips.

Daryl growled and pushed her backward, his lips crashing onto hers. He tasted himself still on her tongue as his hand reached down to tangle with hers, still buried in her panties. His thick fingers wove in between hers, reaching to slip inside of her and feel her slickness all over his hand. He pulled his head back and bent down to take her breast into his mouth, sucking hard on her nipple. Beth arched in response and a low moan escaped her lips. 

“Yeah, girl. Knew you liked it. Come on, girl, open up for me,” he mumbled around her breast. She spread her legs a little further and he pumped his fingers into her moist core as his palm pressed her own fingers hard against her clit. Her hips jerked up and her back arched. “That's it, girl, come as hard as you made me come,” he murmured encouragingly. 

“Daryl,” she moaned, her fingers clutching at his shoulders. Daryl continued to work his fingers against her until he felt her trembling subside then eased both their hands free to bring them to his mouth, licking them clean.

\---

Daryl lay on his back, hands behind his head and jeans pulled up but not fastened. Beth eased herself up on one elbow and his eyes slid towards her. He noted her hands fluttering in front of her and wordlessly passed her bra to her, a small smile crossing her lips. She was adjusting the straps when he cleared his throat. “You’re beautiful,” he said. “Sexy as hell. Don't be embarrassed,” he finished quietly. 

Beth cleared her throat then looked at him. “Tough run?” she asked quietly.

He grunted. “Same’s always,” he replied, shrugging. 

“What’s it like out there now?” she continued.

His eyes cut to hers sharply, narrowing. “When’s the last time you killed a walker that wasn’ through the fence?” he asked.

She shrugged. “When we…” she trailed off and he knew she meant when they had arrived at the prison.

His scowl deepened. “Gotta stay sharp. Be ready. Not rely on them fences”.

“We’re safe here though, aren’t we?” she asked.

He worried at his thumb with his teeth, eyes drifting away. “Could be a hoard, could hafta run…” he shrugged.

“You think the Governor’s coming back?” her voice rose a little.

“Trails gone cold,” he replied quickly.

Her eyes narrowed a little. “But you think he’s still out there.”

He huffed out a breath. “Crazy sumbitch like tha’.... Could come back, could be long gone. Too hard to say.” He shrugged, then looked at her again with his piercing blue eyes. “Don’t matter if he don’t come back. Still gotta stay sharp.”

She nodded at him, “Okay, Daryl,” she said softly, lowering herself back down.

He turned his gaze back to the ceiling, frown still on his face as he chewed at his thumb, deep in thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say after the last chapter a big thank you to Abelina for her lovely and appreciated feedback. Hopefully my syntax and grammar have improved now :)
> 
> Again, I don't own TWD. Otherwise we all know what wouldn't have happened...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth learns that being curious can lead to good things. Very good things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been great, and make me ignore things I should be doing in favour of getting this chapter written!

Beth was trying to keep herself busy. She hadn’t had a chance to be alone with Daryl for four days, and every time she thought about the last time they were together she felt the butterflies in her tummy start up again and her cheeks become hot. In high school, when her friends had talked about going down on a guy, it was something that none of them really seemed to enjoy. Just a way to get their boyfriends off, and maybe delay sex if they weren’t ready for it. So it wasn’t something she had really pictured herself doing. And it _definitely_ wasn’t something she had pictured herself enjoying. And boy, had she enjoyed it. The thought of how much she had enjoyed it had that newly familiar heat start in between her thighs. She had been surprised when Daryl had told her to touch herself - she had always assumed a blow job was a pretty one-sided affair. She was even more surprised when she discovered for herself how wet she was while doing it. And then the things he had said to her…. Beth paused from stabbing walkers through the eye to brush her hair from her face, the heat in her cheeks unrelated to the last hour she had spent on fence duty. 

“Pull it together, Greene,” she muttered to herself. Even though there was a fence separating her from the corpses gnashing their teeth at her, she needed to concentrate on what she was doing. Not think about when she would get to see Daryl again… Between watch duty, more hunting and a follow up run to one of the smaller towns they had scoped, Daryl had been busy. She knew he had more important things to do _“Besides her,”_ her inner voice whispered, but she was being selfish and wanted to see him again, wanted to keep exploring what they had started. If she was really honest with herself, she wanted to explore _everything_ with him, and not just in the slightly curious way she had when she first approached him, but in the _“I think I might actually die if I don’t get to experience sex with Daryl Dixon,”_ way.

And then there was the way she had noticed him watching her the few times they had crossed paths the last few days, that same unreadable expression on his face that he had had when asking her when was the last time she had killed a walker up close. What was _that_ about? Did it…? 

She clamped those thoughts down fast. She was _not_ going to start entertaining some school girl crush on Daryl or start fantasising about him thinking about her. That was not what this was about, and it would only end badly as she hadn’t asked for anything like that from Daryl and he wouldn’t even _want_ anything like that from her. Would he?

“Argh!”, She huffed out, then refocused on the decaying form in front of her and the way its face was pressed against the chain links of the prison fence, slicing into it’s rotted skin. Suppressing a shudder, she rolled her shoulders then lifted the rebar up once again, “Eye socket, Beth. Aim for the eye.” And with a wet squelch she sank the rebar in before pulling it back out, allowing the walker to drop to the ground so she could move to the next.

It was a few minutes later, deep in concentration on the task at hand, that Beth felt, rather than heard, someone behind her. That should have been her clue, because when she whirled, rebar raised at the ready, it was the object of her prior thoughts who stood a few feet away, hip cocked, crossbow slung over his shoulder and head tilted slightly. And steel blue eyes piercing hers.

“When’s th’ last time you fired a gun?” Daryl asked without preamble.

Beth brushed her hair back, blinking at the suddenness of the question. But Daryl seemed to already know the answer as he tipped his head towards the watch tower before turning and striding in that direction. She blinked again, before looking around. Daryl was still headed to the tower, clearly expecting her to follow so she placed the rebar up against the fence before lifting the apron she had been wearing over her head to hang it on the closest hook. She hurried to catch him where he had paused at the base of the tower.

“Ain’t got all day,” he growled, before swinging open the door and ushering her inside. Beth made her way up the stairs before standing in the middle of the tower uneasily, still uncertain as to what prompted this or where it was going. And definitely not thinking about where she wanted it to go because it was the middle of the day and they were in a tower in the middle of the prison yard. She swiped her palms on her jeans nervously.

“What’re we doin’?” She asked.

Daryl didn’t answer her, but reached out to pick up one of the rifles he had been looking at on the counter, laying his bow down in the process. He walked over to her, looking the gun over, nodding. “A pistol’d prob’ly be better for you, but you wouldn’t hit shit with it from up here. Range’s no good. This’ll do. And it’s silent.”

Beth looked at him blankly.

“Target practice,” he grunted, “Need to make sure you stay sharp, know how to handle a weapon,” he continued as he thrust the rifle at her. 

Beth nodded, still confused and surprised that he had brought her here for this. Beth was never asked to help with watch or runs, so the training she had on the farm was all she received. She was the one asked to help with Judith or the other kids, or with cooking or laundry. She was taken aback and secretly pleased that Daryl thought this was something she should do. He nodded in the direction of the window and she stepped forward, testing the weight of the rifle in her hands. 

She lifted it up and tilted her head to look into the scope and as she did she heard a soft sigh come from behind her. Before she knew it, Daryl was right behind her, his arms reaching around her and his breath ghosting across her shoulder. She willed herself not to shiver and to focus on what he was telling her.

“Put it right back into your shoulder,” he murmured, guiding the butt of the rifle back, “Kickback’s a bitch and you don’t want it slammin’ against you. Hands here,” he repositioned her hands to hold the rifle steadier, and then dropped a hand to her hip. Beth bit her lip at the warmth burning through her clothes, and took a deep breath as he nudged at her hips and kicked at her feet to adjust her stance. 

“Now,” he said lowly, head tilted down to hers and mouth close to her ear, “Be gentle with it, squeeze, don’t jerk. Keep your breathin’ even.”

She nodded, trying oh so hard to keep her breathing steady as she sighted a lone walker against the fence corner.

“That’s it, when y’re ready,” Daryl breathed in her ear. Beth took a breath in, squeezed the trigger and then huffed out a breath as she lifted her head and realised the bullet had hit the walker in the shoulder. She turned her head to look at Daryl, expecting a sarcastic remark but he just shrugged his shoulders.

“Head shot’s a tough ask. Still,” he smirked, “We ain’t got the ammo to waste so you better make em count. Keep your shoulders relaxed.” Then he pointed back at the field, “Go on.”.

Beth turned back, rolled her shoulders then looked back down the sight line. She squeezed again and her brow furrowed as she saw that this one had hit the walker through the neck. She huffed, then took a deep calming breath, convinced that she could do this. Carl could and he was younger than her, so she just had to focus. She lowered her head again, squinting slightly as she sighted up the walker. She exhaled slightly before squeezing the trigger again. A grin burst across her face as she saw the walker slump to the ground, and she felt Daryl smirk behind her.

“Shot,” was all he said, but he stepped away and she heard him fumbling in his pockets as she looked around for her next target. She heard the tell tale click of his lighter and a big inhale as she concentrated on the walker she had chosen. He breathed out as she fired, and from the corner of her eye she saw him nodding as it hit its mark. “Finish up that magazine. S’all we can spare for practice.”

She glanced up from the sight to look at him, “Okay,” she smiled hesitantly, before turning her attention back to the fence and field beyond. 

Beth took her time in selecting her targets and firing, pleased that she hit more often than not, even if she wasn’t perfect. When she finished the magazine, she lowered the rifle, wincing slightly as she did so. Daryl had crossed to take the rifle from her, and he reached out to rub at her aching shoulder. She bit her lip, half in pain and half in pleasure at the warmth of his touch.

“Daryl,” she murmured, lifting her wide blue eyes to his, “Do you have watch tonight?”.

He shook his head slowly. 

“Do you…?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he nodded. He held her gaze for a moment longer before clearing his throat and looking away, reaching for his bow and swinging it onto his back. “Should get back,” he jerked his head in the direction of the cell block, “Asskicker’s prob’ly wonderin’ where her favourite person is.” He crossed to the door and was down the stairs before Beth had a chance to respond, leaving her to gather her thoughts before heading back inside.

\-----

Daryl made his way up the stairs slowly, chewing on the side of his thumb. He wasn’t sure why he was the nervous one, given he was the more experienced of the two of them. He had been trying to ease Beth into things slowly, because as much as she said she wanted this he knew that if the world hadn’t gone to shit, she wouldn’t have been the type of girl to launch into a casual fling, no matter what she said. 

A smaller part of his mind said that the reason he was trying to take it slow was because he was nervous that he was gonna fuck this up. That he was gonna fuck _her_ up. And that was something he didn’t think he’d be able to deal with. But despite his misgivings and that he was trying not to rush this, it felt like a freight train that had lost its brakes the moment she had taken his cock in her mouth. Daryl sucked in a breath, half hard at just the memory. He closed his eyes briefly, and then dropping his hand, took the last few steps that were needed to reach the cell where he knew she was waiting. As he rounded the corner, he saw her seated on the blanket, much the same as she was the first time he met her here. 

“Hey,” she breathed out, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear as she looked up at him.

“Hey,” he grunted back, sprawling himself out next to her, propped up on one hand as his other fidgeted with the buttons on his shirt. 

Beth’s bright smile spread slowly across her face and she leaned down to press her lips gently against his. His fingers stilled and he paused, savouring the feel of her sweet lips before she pushed more insistently, her tongue probing at his lips. He groaned as he opened his mouth to her and his fingers reached up to curl in the ends of her hair. He felt her tremble against him as their tongues twined together and in a smooth motion he rolled her over so that he was poised above her, one leg nestled between her thighs. 

Deepening the kiss, he swept his hands down her sides to grasp her hips. Beth shuddered and he felt her arch her hips up into his, causing him to respond by grinding back down into her, his hard length pressing against her thigh. His hands swept back up her sides, bringing her top with them. 

The kiss broke apart as he pulled the top over her head and he sucked in a breath as he realised she was bra-less before his mouth closed over her throat, sucking and nibbling as he moved lower. He sucked and laved at her breasts and he felt her shiver as his hot breath fanned across her stiff nipples. His hands moved lower as he undid her jeans and his mouth followed as he eased them down her legs. He paused briefly to take in her naked perfection before moving back up, kissing and nibbling along the way. 

At her navel, he mumbled against her skin, “What’dya want?” and raised his head to look at her through the fringes of his hair.

She swallowed, “You,” she breathed out, fingers brushing against his forehead. 

He nodded once, lowering his head back down as his hand found its way between her thighs to tease at her soft folds and the sensitive nub in between.

“No,” she gasped, “I mean…” and he felt her hand fumble before pressing against his straining cock, “I want _you_ ,” her voice dropped, “Inside of me.”

He groaned at the feel of her against him and involuntarily pushed himself into her hand before turning his head to kiss against her arm, “I know,” he said, “Jus’ makin’ sure y’re ready.” His fingers continued to weave in between her thighs as he raised himself back up her length to fit his face into the curve of her neck and shifted his leg so that he was nestled in the cradle of her hips.

Daryl felt Beth’s arms around him and tentative fingers reach under his shirt and with a hiss he rocked back onto his knees, panting. Fuck! Why hadn’t he thought of this?

He knew why. Because his experiences in the past were too quick to bother with taking his shirt off, or they were both too drunk to care or notice if he didn’t, or they were women who, had they glimpsed a look at his scarred back, would have known without being told what they meant, and wouldn’t have asked anyway as they had the same sort of darkness in their own past. The one time a woman _had_ felt his back and asked _"What’s that?"_ it had been like tipping a bucket of water on him and he’d growled that it was _“None of her fuckin’ business,”_ and been out the door before his pants were done up.

“Did I do something wrong?” Beth asked in a small voice, looking up at him with a worried frown on her face.

He shook his head. How did he tell her? He couldn’t show her. How did he explain the darkness that tainted his soul? Beth was so fucking _good_ , how could she ever understand the type of shit he had been through? And he didn’t want her to. Didn’t want to see that blaze of light that she seemed to carry within her diminished by hearing about the types of things that people were capable of, the types of things he had experienced in his fucked up past. Didn’t want to see the pity on her face. But he had to do something as she continued to look up at him, fingers hanging in the air. He shook his head again and swallowed thickly. 

“S’not… I got…” He swallowed again. “I got scars. They’re not pretty,” he ground out. 

He saw the look of confusion pass over her face before it cleared.

“You can leave it on. Your shirt. You can leave it on if you want. I won’t… I won’t touch,” she finished softly.

Daryl huffed out a breath. Somehow, of course, she had known. Known that was what he needed. Known and just accepted in that way of hers. He nodded and lowered himself back down, pressing a kiss against the column of her throat. He felt her fingers nervously touch his shoulders and he reached up, placing one inside the buttons of his shirt and wrapping the other around his back to press down against the fabric.

“Front’s okay, jus’ not the back,” he mumbled and felt her squeeze against him in response. His fingers trailed back down to her moist centre as her turned to kiss her mouth. He let his hand linger for a few minutes, enjoying her soft pants and moans as he ground his rock hard dick against her before he felt her hands fumbling at his jeans.

“Daryl, I..”

He pushed up, trailing his hands along her torso as he sat up to push off his pants. He fumbled in his jeans for the condom that had been burning a hole in his pocket since she had first thrust it at him. He ripped it open and rolled it on before tossing his head to move the hair from his eyes as he looked at her. 

“Sure?” he asked. She nodded up at him, biting her lip as she reached out to grasp him in her hand, eliciting a groan from him. He lowered himself down, arms braced on either side of her as his length rested up against her wet heat. Her arms circled around him, and he reached down to grip her thigh, lifting her leg to wrap around his hips and open her up further to him. 

Daryl positioned himself against her opening. “Sorry,” he mumbled against her ear as he thrust himself swiftly into her, hearing her pained intake of breath. He stilled, trying not to explode at the feel of her tight walls pressing on him as he waited for her to adjust. He lifted his head to look at her, brushing a strand of hair back from her face. “Okay?” he asked quietly.

She nodded up at him. “Yeah. It’s… fuck. It’s tight,” she trembled. 

He nodded back at her, “Yeah.”

“I,” she bit her lip and then shifted slightly, eliciting a groan from him as she moved against his pulsing length. She looked at him, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he groaned. “Feel so good, girl.”

A small smile crossed her lips. She shifted her hips again, a little further this time. “Like this?” she asked coyly.

“Fuck,” he moaned, dropping his head.

He heard Beth’s breathy gasp, and then, unable to stand it any longer he drew back slowly before pushing back in, eliciting another groan from him. He heard Beth pant softly and repeated the action, slowly pulling further out and increasing the speed of his thrusts. She moaned beneath him, fingers clenching at his shirt and he groaned in response.

“Daryl… _more_ ,” she moaned. He groaned again, hips snapping against her as he heard her breathy whimpers in his ear.

He felt her tremble beneath him and her back arch and he reached between them to press against her clit as he continued thrusting into her wetness. Her moans grew louder and he felt her trembling increase as she neared her climax. 

“”S’it, girl. Let go for me,” he panted against her, continuing to grind against her sensitive flesh.

Beth’s hips pushed up into his, her head dropped back and a long moan burst from her throat as she tipped over the edge. The feel of her tight walls clamping down on him was too much and with a final thrust he felt his own release ripped from him.

“Fuck, Beth,” he grunted, her name pulled from his throat. His fist pounded against the floor near her head as the last of his orgasm shuddered through him. His frame collapsed against hers and he rolled to the side bringing her with him. He reached down to ease himself out of her and deal with the spent condom before lifting a hand to her face.

“Y’ok?” he asked, and felt her nod against his neck. He paused, then asked nervously, “What you expected?”.

He felt her shake her head, then lift her face to his, her full wattage smile spread across her face. “Way better,” she laughed.

He smirked and brushed her damp hair off her face, pressing a kiss to her forehead as he did so. He looked away, thumb coming up to worry at his lip before his eyes darted back to her. He cleared his throat. “Y’should go clean up. Have a shower. Don’t wanna be too sore.” His hand grazed down her arm and squeezed her hip.

Her eyes continued to bore into his, searching his face for a minute before she nodded. She rolled and gathered her clothes before turning back to him, pressing a kiss to his lips, “Thank you, Daryl,” she said. She pulled her top on and shimmied into her jeans, then stood. 

“See ya later,” she said softly as she exited the cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 - I know nothing about guns, so apologies for any errors there. I tried to be vague rather than get caught out with details I know nothing about.  
> 2 - From here on out, I won't specifically reference condoms being used, because I personally find it interupts the writing flow. So just assume they are being used, unless I specifically write something to indicate otherwise (which I don't really have planned, but who knows what will come out when I flesh out future scenes :) )
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth has a revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you all for the wonderful responses I have had to this! I really appreciate it :) Sorry this has taken me a little longer to get up than I hoped - I have been living in a semi apocalypse myself! We have had some crazy weather where I live and we basically had 4 days without power which severely interrupted my writing time! Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Beth’s eyelids fluttered as the sunlight streamed into her cell. Letting out a groan, she rolled towards the wall, feeling an unfamiliar ache between her thighs as she did so. With a small gasp her eyes flew open as she remembered the events of the previous night. A smile spread across her face, and she stretched and curled her toes, enjoying the feel of the slight burn in her lower body. She flopped back onto her back and brought her hands up underneath her head. She had done it. She had actually had sex. With Daryl. It wasn’t what she had expected. Not many of her friends from school had gone all the way, but of the few that had, there were whispers of pain, awkward fumbling, and a feeling of being underwhelmed. That had definitely _not_ been Beth’s experience. She guessed it was to do with the fact that her first time had been with an older, more experienced man. Her belly flopped a little at the thought of just how _manly_ Daryl was. Definitely nothing like the boys from school. Beth’s grin grew wider. What she really wanted to do was run into Maggie’s cell squealing and tell her all about it in hushed whispers and giggles. What she knew she would do was go on like nothing was different, despite the fact that Beth could sense that somehow, everything was different. She didn’t like the cliché of how she was now a “woman”, but something had shifted inside of her, almost as though in losing her virginity she had gained something new, an air of confidence, and she sensed that the path of her life had shifted slightly. No longer was she defined only by what she gave to the group, but there was now a part of her that was for herself. With a sigh she rolled her head to the side. The sun was getting brighter and she knew she would have to put aside her musings to get ready for another day.

\--

Beth was outside folding the clothes from the laundry line while Judith was sleeping. She was happy to be enjoying some sunshine. Even better was that directly across the courtyard she could see Daryl, tinkering with his bike. She watched the play of muscles in his biceps and forearms as he lifted different tools and parts, and the shift of the tattooed skin on his upper arm, and blushed as she remembered those same arms braced around her the night before. She swiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, and saw Daryl do the same. It occurred to her that despite the heat she had never seen Daryl remove his shirt, and she didn’t recall seeing him without it at the farm either. The men of their group weren’t exactly the type to saunter around shirtless, but she did have vague recollections of both Rick and Glenn sans shirt at different stages. With a slightly furrowed brow she realised that what he had alluded to the previous night about having scars was obviously something that he kept very private.

Beth snorted a little. Daryl. _Private_. Now there was an understatement. Her head tilted a little. Beth realised that despite having shared some very intimate moments with him, there was so much that she really didn’t know about him. Her mind wandered to their sexual encounters. She had expected Daryl to be experienced, confident. Yet at times when he had been with her, he had seemed a little hesitant and unsure of himself. Eager and interested definitely. Well, at least it _seemed_ like he was interested, not that Beth had anything to compare it to. But he seemed to need to check if she was okay with what they were doing and if she was enjoying it. It had surprised her a little. Beth shifted on her feet as she felt her body respond to the memories.

“See something you like?” a low voice sounded behind her.

Beth gasped and spun around to see Michonne standing behind her, hip cocked and head tilted. Beth could feel a blush rising rapidly up her cheeks.

“Oh. Um. Daydreaming.” She stammered. “I, uh… Do you ever wonder how we all live so close together, yet there are so many things about each other we don’t know?” Beth blurted out.

Michonne raised an eyebrow in response.

Beth continued on awkwardly, embarrassment making the words tumble out before she could stop herself, “I mean, do you ever wonder what Daryl did before?” she asked.

“Hairdresser.” Michonne responded smoothly.

Beth giggled at the sudden image of Daryl with scissors and curling tongs, and at the serious expression on Michonne’s face.

Michonne’s gaze flicked beyond Beth before coming back to her face, eyes piercing Beth’s for a moment. She shrugged slightly. “Some people are the sharing type. Tell you what they like for breakfast. Others keep their thoughts and business close to their chest. Think that’s true of Daryl then and now.”

Beth’s giggles bubbled into laughter as she realised exactly who she was having this conversation with.

Michonne’s lips twitched a little at Beth’s laughter, “What?” she asked.

“Nothing,” Beth gasped in between laughs, “It’s just… you…you’re the master of secrets, I mean… what did _you_ do before?” she gasped out.

“Hairdresser.” Michonne responded quickly, looking away and schooling her features.

Beth let out a peal of laughter and was rewarded with a grin from Michonne.

“What’s so funny?”

Beth turned at the sound of the newcomer to see one of the recent arrivals at the prison. She paused for a second, searching, _Zach_ she remembered. She took in a big gulp of air.

“Nothing,” Michonne responded easily. “We’re just talking about what Daryl did before.”

“Oh do you know?” Zach asked eagerly, “I’ve been trying to figure it out for weeks. He’s only letting me have one guess per day.”

“Beth knows,” Michonne nodded in her direction.

Beth looked at the eager expression on the guy’s face and took a calming breath. “Hairdresser,” she deadpanned, unable to look in Michonne’s direction.

She heard a wheeze from next to her which she guessed was Michonne trying to contain herself, and looked at the confused expression on the face in front of her. Beth couldn’t help it. The laughter she had been trying to hold back bubbled up and she bent over laughing. She saw the look of confusion pass over the guy’s face before he started laughing too.

“I’m sorry,” she said, taking in a big gulp of air and reaching out to touch his arm, “I couldn’t help it.”

He shrugged, “That’s ok. I don’t think I’ll use one of my guesses for that one though,” he smirked.

Beth giggled again, wiping the tears that had leaked from her eyes, “Not unless you wanna get punched,” she laughed.

Zach laughed at her response and Michonne snorted. Beth took a deep breath and looked down at the basket of laundry. “I should get this inside,” she said. Michonne just nodded and turned towards the fence.

“Okay, Beth. Catch you later.”

Beth looked up sharply at the tone in Zach’s voice. “Yeah,” she cleared her throat, “See you later.”

\--

Daryl was trying to keep himself busy with his bike, but his thoughts kept wandering to the night before with Beth. It had been a long time since he had been with anyone, and Beth had been much hotter than he had expected. He had thought she would be timid given her inexperience, but she had surprised him with how responsive she had been to everything they had done. It was weighing on his mind that when she had left the night before, they hadn’t talked about when – or if – they would see each other again. He reluctantly admitted to himself that he wanted more of Beth, and that thought made him frown, as normally he was out the door like a flash, not hanging around for more. But what had him even more confused was that he wasn’t sure if she wanted any more of him now that she had gotten what she set out for.

A peal of laughter rang out across the courtyard, causing him to look up from the bike. The object of his thoughts was standing with Michonne, a wide smile across her face. He watched them talking for a minute, admiring the way the slight wind blew at her hair and the open, relaxed look on her face as she laughed again at something Michonne said. Daryl saw that annoying college kid – Jack? No, Zach, approach them and say something before Beth started laughing again, Michonne and the kid joining in. Beth’s arm reached out to the kid, and Daryl scowled before turning back to his bike. Of course a kid like that would want to hang around Beth. It annoyed him thinking of Beth wanting to hang around him in return, and then he scowled further as he realised where his thoughts were headed. “None of my damn business,” he muttered to himself.

Dary was surprised when he heard footsteps approaching and turned his head to see a familiar pair of cowboy boots approaching.

“Hey,” Beth’s soft voice called out.

He took a moment to enjoy the view as his gaze roamed up her legs to her face, shifting on his haunches a little as his body responded to the sight. “Hey,” he replied, lifting his chin at her before turning back to the bike. A sudden thought crossed his mind and he turned his head to look at her, “You ok?” he asked, eyes scanning her face.

“Yeah,” she breathed, then cleared her throat, “Real good,” she said, a shy smile creeping onto her face.

He nodded and turned back to the bike. Daryl felt Beth shift beside him.

“Goin’ on the run tomorrow?” she asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Daryl just nodded, trying to stay focused as he twisted the wrench in his hands. “Wanna meet up tonight then?” she asked softly.

Daryl turned his head again, looking at her through his fringe, “That what you wan’?” he asked quietly.

Her brow furrowed slightly, “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

He nodded, “Alright. I’ll seeya tonight.”

She smiled, and Daryl felt his own lips twitch in response at the sight. “Great, I’ll seeya later, Daryl.”

“Later, Beth” he replied. Daryl saw her turn and continued to watch her as she bounced back inside, hips swaying slightly as she went. When she disappeared from view he turned back to the bike, exhaling a long breath.

Down at the fence line, Michonne took a moment longer to observe the exchange, her eyebrow lifting as she thought about what she had seen that morning. With a small smirk and a shrug of her shoulders, she turned her attention back to the fence.

\--

Daryl lounged in the cell, fiddling with his lighter as he waited for Beth to arrive. It was the first time he had been here before her, but she had been putting Judith to sleep in the common area when she had looked at him and cocked her head slightly which he interpreted as her saying to head over and she would follow when Lil’ Asskicker was asleep. He heard a door close quietly below, and then footsteps hurrying up the stairs. He looked up as Beth appeared at the doorway, brushing some loose strands of hair off her face.

“Hey,” she said breathlessly, “Sorry, she was a bit grumpy tonight.”

“’S’ok,” he shrugged, eyes roaming her face.

Beth swiped her hands on her thighs before sitting on her heels in front of him. “Big run tomorrow?” she asked quietly, hands twisting on her lap.

“Mmm hmm,” he nodded in reply.

Beth nodded then looked at him. “We need it,” she said. “Get everything ready for winter. Plant some more crops…” she trailed off.

Daryl just nodded, watching the shift of her eyes. She swallowed, then reached out to brush a strand of hair off his forehead, only for it to fall straight back. She smiled, then leaned forward to press a light kiss to his lips. Daryl responded instantly, pressing back as his hand reached up to cup around her neck, holding her to him. Beth’s lips parted and he felt her fall forward, hands landing on his chest. Daryl’s free hand dropped to Beth’s ass and he squeezed before moving lower, grasping her thigh and encouraging it up over him. He felt her gasp against his mouth as he rolled back, bringing her flush against his chest, legs straddling his thighs. He palmed her ass again, pushing her hips down into his growing arousal and felt Beth’s responsive moan rumble against his chest. He smirked a little against her lips as the hand from her neck trailed down her shoulder before reaching around to cup her breast. She moaned again, this time reflexively rolling her own hips against him and Daryl lifted his hips in response.

Beth finally broke the kiss, looking at his face for a moment before pushing up off his chest. Her hands went to her top and she pulled it off in a swift movement before reaching behind to unclasp her bra and push it down her shoulders and away. Daryl swallowed as he took in the sight of Beth’s perky breasts and her pink pebbled nipples standing at attention. He raised his hands to cup his palms around her, thumbs swiping across the stiff peaks. Beth’s mouth dropped open and her hips rolled again, a smirk appearing on Daryl’s lips as he continued to tease at her nipples. She moaned and he raised himself up, his mouth going to one breast as his hand dropped to her hips to steady himself and to grind her against him further.

Daryl laved at her breast, sucking and licking with fervour as his other hand squeezed at her free breast, pinching and rolling the taut nipple between his fingers. Her hips continued to roll against him and he reached his hand around further to run across her ass before slipping down to cup her from behind, his fingers reaching forward to press the seam of her jeans against her sensitive bud. Beth moaned loudly and he felt her fingers grip into his biceps as her head dropped back. He rubbed his finger in tight circles against her, watching as she panted and her hips bucked against him.

“Daryl,” she gasped, “I need you,” her words trailed off on a moan as he pressed up against her and sucked hard on her nipple. 

With a growl he flipped her over and was pulling her jeans down her legs, quickly ridding himself of his pants too before returning to her. He took a moment to admire her spread out beneath him, lazily tugging on himself a few times before quickly sheathing himself then lifting her thighs up and dragging her ass toward him. He slid into her wet heat and groaned as she arched her hips up. Daryl grit his teeth at the sensation of her tight around him and set a steady pace as he thrust into her deeply. He heard her breath becoming more erratic as he pushed into her and could feel her thighs start to quiver around him. He reached forward to suck at her breast and was rewarded with a keening moan as her back lifted off the floor and she spasmed around him. He continued to thrust into her as her orgasm subsided before withdrawing from her with a groan. Daryl saw Beth’s look of confusion before he flipped her over, hearing her gasp as her dragged her hips back. He thrust himself into her deeply and she gasped again before letting out a low moan. Daryl couldn’t hold back his own moan as he felt himself deeper in her at the new angle and the sight of her tight ass. He snapped his hips forward and Beth moaned again.

“Daryl, that… ohhh…” she panted as he continued to thrust forward into that sweet spot against her. He saw her head drop down and he gripped tighter against her hips, one hand palming her ass.

“That’s it, girl,” he grunted, feeling her start to tremble again, “Gonna come again for me? Hey, girl?”

“Yes, oh, yes,” she panted in between thrusts.

Daryl thrust harder, and when he heard Beth’s high pitched whine escape her lips he couldn’t hold back any longer as his own orgasm was ripped from him. “Beth,” he grunted, collapsing against her, wrapping an arm around her middle as he lowered them to the blanket. He eased himself from her carefully before rolling to his back and flinging an arm across his face. He heard Beth still breathing hard next to him and his free hand snaked out to grasp hers, enjoying the feel of her next to him as they revelled in the pleasure still coursing through them.

\--

Beth stood in the courtyard, bouncing Judith on her hip and pressing kisses against her soft head. The baby was fussing, but Beth knew it was because she was picking up on her tension. She had her head down toward the little girl, but from the corner of her eye she could see Daryl readying his bike as Glenn, Maggie and Michonne were making sure the car was ready. The four of them were headed off on a run today, and while they were more than capable, Beth couldn’t help the anxiety in her stomach. Her Daddy was standing next to her and she heard him shuffle forward to say a quiet word to each of them before giving Maggie a kiss on the cheek.

The roar of Daryl’s bike startled her, and Beth caught his gaze and a brief nod before he started rolling the bike down toward the gate where Rick was waiting. The remaining three had climbed in the car and were following. 

“Later, Beth,” Glenn called.

“See ya soon,” she nodded in reply.

Beth watched them as they drove out the gates, and she felt her chest squeeze as the wings of Daryl’s vest grew smaller.

“Oh, Judith,” she sighed, rubbing her cheek against the soft hair on her head. “I’m in trouble aren’t I?” She raised her eyes one last time to see the retreating vehicles. Her voice dropped to a whisper, “I’ve gone and fallen for him, even though I promised I wouldn’t.” She felt a small tear escape and rubbed it away before taking a deep breath. Beth turned slowly to head back inside, knowing that her stomach would continue to be a bundle of knots until they returned, _until Daryl returned_ , but they would be replaced by a different flutter in her belly when he did.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl ponders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a couple of days? You can thank the small people for being somewhat obliging at bedtime. Hope you enjoy, and thanks for the continued support :)

Daryl sat on one of the tables in the courtyard, arms resting lazily on his knees and enjoying a rare moment of peace where he didn’t have somewhere to be or something to do. He lit a cigarette before taking a long drag and scratching at his lip with his thumb. The last few weeks had been surprising. For a start, he’d never had so much sex in his life. Yet alone so much sex with the one person. But that was what he and Beth had been doing. In between watch duty, hunting, runs, caring for Judith, shit, any time they had managed to find 5 minutes together they would be meeting up. He had come to know every inch of her body, what really got her going, what her different sounds meant and he revelled in the knowledge and used it to full effect. At times she had been hesitant, but she was quickly convinced of where he wanted to go. He took another drag and thought of the first time she had been on top. 

_He had already made her come once by using his tongue on her (something he had discovered he really enjoyed, and clearly so did she) and was kissing himself back up her body while he was readying himself to enter her when he decided to roll them so she was straddling him. She had flushed and her hands had flapped before landing on his chest to clutch at his shirt. He had chuckled a little at her expression before running a soothing hand down her back, stopping at her hip as his hand guided her up a little._

_“I-,” her protest had been cut off with a low moan as he had used his other hand to guide himself inside of her and she had experienced the different angle. Instinctively she had rolled against him, eliciting another moan and he had chuckled, telling her she was a natural. That was all the encouragement she had needed, a sly smile spreading across her face as she had continued to rock herself against him. Daryl meanwhile had been absorbed in watching the bounce of her tits as she rode him, and when he had propped himself up when she orgasmed again and had seen his cock disappearing into her tight pussy it had tipped him over the edge. His head had dropped back down, hips arching up and he thought he was lucky he hadn’t blown the condom off with the force of his own orgasm._

_He had also taken to making sure he had a condom on him at all times after getting caught out a few days after that. They had both been busy and hadn’t had a chance to be alone, so when Daryl bumped into Beth one afternoon deep in the prison corridors after he had been having a shower and she had been coming out of the laundry, there had been a heated look between them before they were on each other, kissing frantically and hands tugging at each other’s clothes._

_Beth’s shirt was undone and her bra pulled down to expose her breasts, and her jeans had been hanging from one leg, neither caring enough to remove them fully. He had lifted her up against the wall, gripping her hips as her legs wrapped around him and his own jeans were undone with his cock free and straining for attention. He had been seconds from plunging into her when he had stilled, one hand braced near her head as he closed his eyes and clenched his jaw._

_“No condom,” he’d managed to grind out. He’d heard her whimper in response and had turned his head to look at her, her wide blue eyes filled with lust and need._

_“Can you…” she’d gasped and swallowed, looking at him nervously._

_“Yeah,” he’d nodded, swallowing before slamming himself into her. She had cried out in pleasure and he’d had to remind her to be quiet so no-one found them. The sex had been frantic, him thrusting into her with urgency, Beth trying desperately to rock back against him as she was sandwiched against the wall, her hands clinging to his arms as she bit on his shoulder to muffle her sounds. She had come suddenly and forcefully, tremors racking her body as a high pitched keen was muffled against him. Daryl had only just been able to remain standing as he barely pulled out in time to spill himself across her thigh. Then his knees had buckled when Beth had looked at the come dribbling down her leg, swirling her fingers in it before lifting it to her a mouth for a taste, whispering, “That was really hot.”_

Daryl was startled from his memories with a burning sensation and looked down to see the cigarette he was smoking was almost finished. He quickly took one final drag before stubbing it out, and realised as he did so that he was now half hard. That was another thing he was getting used to - having a boner almost constantly. Because if he wasn’t with Beth, he was thinking of being with Beth. As he turned his head to exhale, he realised the object of his thoughts had come outside, Judith and a bunch of the other kids in tow. He felt a smile pulling at the corners of his lips, watching her laugh and play with the kids. Then he smirked, thinking how he knew that despite the sweet and innocent look she had going at the moment, she really wasn’t.

_It had been two nights after their encounter in the hallway. Daryl had been enjoying a precious smoke while on watch, when he saw a shape slip from the prison and make its way towards his tower. He realised it was Beth, and met her as she reached the top._

_“What’re ya doin?” he’d asked, taking in her short sleep shorts and tiny tank, and trying not to notice her nipples pebbling through the thin fabric._

_“I couldn’t sleep,” she’d replied. “I tried to… you know…” her hand had made a little gesture and as he took in the blush on her face his mouth went dry as he realised what she had been doing. “I can’t stop thinking about the other day, and how you came on me.”_

_He’d fumbled with the cigarette and in that instant she had moved, deft hands tugging on his jeans and letting his cock spring free._

_“I wanna see you come again,” she’d whispered as she dropped to her knees in front of him, “I want you to come on me.”_

_He’d groaned as she leaned forward to take his cock into her mouth. “Fuck, girl,” he’d panted as she bobbed up and down on him, causing her to pull back and look up at him with those big blue eyes._

_“Will you come on me?” she’d asked._

_He’d growled at that, throwing away the cigarette. “You fucking bet I will. Take off your top. Wanna see those sweet titties of yours.”_

_She’d hastily obliged before taking his cock back into her mouth, leaving Daryl to enjoy the sight of her face buried deep against him, her nipples hard from the night air and her own arousal. Something had snapped inside of him, and he hadn’t been able to hold back the words coming from his mouth._

_“That’s it, girl, suck my cock. Suck it good and hard until I come. I’m gonna come so hard all over your pretty face. All over those sweet titties; titties pointing up at me just beggin’ for it.”_

_She’d moaned at his outburst, and her thighs had clenched together._

_“Take your shorts off. Let me see your pussy, let me see how wet you are sucking my cock, thinking of me.”_

_She’d moaned again but responded hastily, clumsily pulling down her shorts while continuing to suck on his cock. As she pulled them off she went back to kneeling in front of him._

_“Nah, girl. Spread those knees, let me see you, see all of you.”_

_She’d spread them, allowing him a full view of her, but when he spied one of her hands reaching down he’d growled and grabbed it, clasping it to his thigh._

_“No you don’t, girl. You don’t get to touch yourself. Said before it wasn’t what you wanted. Wasn’t good enough. You want my cock, wanna see me come.”_

_He’d fisted his hand in her hair and had been unable to stop himself from thrusting against her face, seeing her cheeks blow a bit and eyes widen in response as his cock was deep against the back of her throat. The sight of her, face deep on his cock, compliant, naked and legs spread in front of him had been too much for Daryl and he’d pulled back sharply, taking his cock in his own fist._

_“Wanna see me come?”_

_She’d nodded in response._

_“Open your mouth a little,” he’d rasped, and with that he had come hard, thick spurts streaking across her face and chest, “Fuck, Beth,” he’d grunted as the last of it was milked from him._

_He’d seen her reach up to wipe her face and lick her lips and another growl had escaped him. He’d reached down to grab her arms, roughly hauling her up against him to kiss her fiercely, vaguely registering the taste of his own seed on her lips. He’d grabbed her ass, lifting her up before striding across to the lookout bench and dropping her onto it, falling to his knees in front of her. He’d buried his face in her pussy, noting the wetness pooling there already and feeling it quickly spread across his face as he tossed his head from side to side, licking and sucking at every inch of her. She had been so worked up it had barely taken anything for her to reach the edge and as his lips had closed around her clit he’d felt a tremor rip through her as she bucked against him, her head dropping back as she’d moaned his name into the night. He’d raised himself up, leaning his forehead against hers as they both fought to get their breathing back under control._

_“You’re gonna be the death of me,” he’d panted, before taking a few moments to bask in the pleasure._

_When their breathing had finally calmed he’d pulled his red rag from his pocket and passed it to her. “You should clean up, let me get back to watch”._

_He’d smiled as he said it, and she had smiled back before cleaning herself off and slipping her clothes back on. She’d reached up to press a lingering kiss to his lips, drawing back smiling._

_“Goodnight Daryl,” she’d said, slipping back down the tower, leaving him to watch her scurry back inside then return to watch the calm night._

“Enjoyin’ the view?” 

Daryl was broken from his reverie by a low voice next to him. Daryl’s eyes slid sideways, _‘Damn woman’s like a cat,”_ he thought. _“Observant too.”_. He grunted, not really acknowledging her question.

Michonne eased herself up onto the table next to him, her own hands crossed in front of her, katana slung across her back as usual.

“Ever wonder how she does it?”, Michonne asked pleasantly.

Daryl shifted, rubbing his thumb against his chin. He thought about pretending not to know what she was referring to, but knew she would see through it so shrugged his shoulders instead.

Michonne was unfussed by his response, not really expecting much more from him, and carried on. “Do you think it’s because she’s been too sheltered? Hasn’t seen enough? Is that why she’s able to stay so…” she paused, looking for the right word, “bright?”

Daryl looked at Beth. She was bright. As bright as the fucking sunshine bouncing off her hair as she laughed at one of the kids she was playing with. Daryl had a series of memories flash in front of him. The fire in her eyes when Maggie and Glenn were taken, Lori…., the winter on the road. The farm, and when that thing that had once been her mother had clutched at her. The whispering and tears afterwards as she had taken to her own wrist. Daryl swallowed thickly. He shook his head.

“Nah, she’s seen plenty,” he said quietly, “She just…” he trailed off.

Michonne nodded sagely. “Yeah. You’re right. You can’t survive in this world without seeing it.” She paused for a moment, thinking, before continuing quietly. “She’s got faith. She was raised with it. Faith in mankind. It’s like a flame within her. She’s strong in spirit. We need to keep her strong. Keep that flame burning.” 

Michonne turned towards him and he felt the weight of her gaze on him. “That strength is what keeps us all going. We all need it.”

Daryl held her gaze, hearing a message beneath her words, and watched as she slipped from the bench, making her way stealthily toward the fence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ummed and ahhed about where to leave this chapter. Originally I had another scene planned, but when I got to this point it seemed like a good place to leave it. Let me know what you think. Also I haven't written large reflective sections before, so not sure if I managed to get all the tenses etc right or not. Thanks :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl gets spooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, and thanks again for all the lovely comments and support, they definitely encourge me to try to find time to work on this! Also, I have some holidays this week so am hoping to be able to get a bit more done. Enjoy!

Daryl rocked his hips against Beth’s steadily, both enjoying the closeness between them and not yet chasing their destination. Their lovemaking tonight had been unhurried. Daryl had kissed his way across Beth’s collarbones and down her chest, mesmerised with each piece of skin that he revealed, the scruff of his beard tickling at her tummy as he paused to rub his face across her, enjoying the shivers and giggles she tried to suppress. Beth in turn had kissed along his jawline and down his throat to place her hot, open mouth against the vee of his shirt, her fingers slipped inside the buttons of his shirt to graze lightly against his chest, but never pushing further. When their bodies had finally joined together, they continued their lazy enjoyment of each other. 

Daryl now bent his head to suck at her breast, unable to restrain himself from leaving a mark, branding her where the swell of her breast met her chest, careful always to keep such marks away from prying eyes even though there were times when he desperately wanted to mark her whole body. His kissed his way up the column of her throat before tossing the hair from his eyes as he lifted his head to look at her. 

Beth lifted her hand to shift the offending hair again and left her palm on his cheek. Daryl took in her face - the soft, open mouthed smile, her eyes half lidded with arousal but shining brightly at him and filled with trust. His hips faltered at the look on her face and he dropped his face to her throat, having difficulty catching his breath as his stomach clenched. He pulled back from her sharply and her hands reached out at the loss of contact. Unable to look at her face, he nudged at her hips to roll her over before grasping them to pull her backwards and to her knees, thrusting into her with an urgency that made her cry out at the new angle and change of pace.

Daryl now pounded into her, tamping down the rolling in his gut as he forced himself to focus on the slope of her back, the curve of her ass and the feel of her clamping around him. Beth turned her head to the side questioningly, but he reached forward to guide it back, his hand on her back staying her before he snaked his arm around to squeeze at her breast before it travelled lower to rub at her clit. The new intensity and added attention now had Beth driving towards her own pleasure, and when he felt her body stiffen around him as a low moan was dragged from her throat he joined her with his own release, hips stuttering against her. 

Pulling away from her and rolling to his back, Daryl flung his arm across his face, struggling to slow his breathing from the exertion and the squeezing in his chest. After a long moment he felt his breathing slow, and heard Beth roll on her side, such that he knew she would be looking at him. Sometimes, when neither had anywhere to be urgently and they felt their presence would continue to go unnoticed, they would lay awhile and talk. It was usually Beth doing the talking, recounting something Judith had done or recalling a story from her childhood. Daryl would listen attentively, and occasionally try to recall one of the happier, or at least cleaner, memories of him and Merle. Always conscious of the difference between the happy, carefree life she had known that was so at odds with his own and not wanting to spoil that or see the pity on her face. He could tell though that she knew that he chose his words carefully, but she never pushed. He sensed that she wanted to talk tonight, and he lowered his hand but was still unable to look at her.

“Daryl,” she began, and he frowned at the hesitancy in her tone. “What did you do, before…?”

He stiffened, and he felt her still beside him, eyes on his face and he could sense her biting her lip. Daryl’s tongue stuck in his throat as he felt the shame swirl low in his belly. Whether it was that, the tense feeling he had been unable to shake since looking at her face before, or the sudden vision of that college kid who was always pestering him, laughing and talking with Beth like it was his goddamn right, but he was unable to stop the surge of anger which coursed through him as he sat up, hastily flinging aside the spent condom before reaching for his jeans.

“Am I a hot topic of conversation then, huh?” he sneered, “Gonna run and tell college boy?”

“Wha -? No, I-” Beth stuttered, and he saw the flash of hurt on her face, “I just thought… There’s so many things about you I don’t know…” she trailed off.

“That’s right,” he snapped, pulling his belt tight, “And you ain’t gonna, poking your nose in shit that ain’t your business,” he finished, turning and stalking from the cell, not sparing a backwards glance to Beth who sat there in bewilderment, unable to quite fathom how she had elicited such an angry reaction from him.

\--

Beth placed a gentle kiss on Judith’s head before laying her down and tucking a blanket around her. She straightened her back then left her cell, heading outside and around the corner of the cell block. She knew there was a list of things she should be doing, but right now she needed some air and space. She walked a little way from prying eyes before sinking down to wrap her arms around her knees and lay her cheek upon them. She took a deep breath in and swallowed past the thickness in her throat. Beth hadn’t seen Daryl since two nights previously when he had stormed out on her, and given that they had seen each other every day for the last few weeks, even if it was just eating breakfast across from each other, a casual bump of knees under the table the only tacit acknowledgement of the other’s presence, she knew his absence was deliberate.

Why had she asked him? She knew he was uncomfortable with any mention of his past, anything personal. Yet she couldn’t help herself. Her desire to know more about him had been overwhelming and she had been unable to stop herself. She had expected him to be awkward, probably even to deny her. But it was the vehemence in his response that had left her shocked. It had been so long since she had seen that side of him that she had forgotten how cutting he could be when angry. She should have been content with how things were. They were comfortable with each other, enjoying each other, and she had pushed him away by asking too much.

Beth felt the hot prick of tears behind her eyes just as she saw a figure round the corner.  
“Beth?” Maggie called out to her, approaching her forlorn figure, “Beth are you ok? Is everything ok? Is it Daddy?”

“I’m fine,” Beth cut in, exhaling a large breath and raising her head to give Maggie a tremulous smile, “Daddy’s fine. Everybody’s fine, Maggie”.

Maggie sat down next to her, eyes searching her face, “What is it, Bethy?” she asked, gentler this time, a furrow between her brows as she raised a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Beth shook her head. How could she tell her sister she was in love with Daryl Dixon? Yes, love. She had realised that with painful clarity when she had seen him striding away, shoulders tense with anger. And that because of her own stubbornness, her own determination to know, he wanted nothing more to do with her. She sensed that Maggie, if she were to tell her, would understand. Well, eventually. After she got past the shock. And her obligatory “Don’t mess with my baby sister if you like your balls still attached to your body” speech. She had even pulled that on Jimmy, which had turned bashful Jimmy into a positive mouse around her, too scared to barely hold her hand. Beth almost snorted at the memory, and even more so at the thought of Daryl being cornered by Maggie. Beth wanted to tell Maggie, desperately so. Wanted Maggie to smooth her hair and hold her. Wanted to whisper about what she felt, what they had done and what she had hoped for. But she couldn’t.

Maggie was still looking at her concernedly, so Beth attempted another smile, “I just…. Wish things were different sometimes, is all.” It didn’t begin to explain what she really wished, but it was enough, and Maggie pushed no further.

“You’re so smart Bethy, you do so much and never complain. Sometimes I forget how young you are, and how you never got to finish being a teenager. But then again,” she laughed a little, “You never really were a teenager anyway. You were always the one lecturing me about being responsible.”

Beth smirked, then her expression turned a little more sombre, “I’m not that young,” she mumbled, “I’m an adult now.”

A slightly confused expression passed across Maggie’s face before she nodded, “Yeah, yeah you are.”

Beth looked up at her before wrapping her arms around her suddenly, “I love you, Maggie.” There was brief moment of surprise before Maggie was returning the hug with with the same ferocity

“I love you too, Bethy.”

Beth stood, brushing herself off and extending a hand to Maggie. “Come on, I’m sure there are plenty of boring grown up things we should be doing.”

Maggie stood, smirking, before tossing over her shoulder, “I never said I listened to your lectures.”

Beth laughed, trudging after her sister. _“You’re an adult now, Beth. Have to handle this like one. Swallow that stubbornness and apologise for prying.”_ She took one last look around the courtyard, still not seeing the familiar figure before turning to head back inside.

\--

Daryl threw the deer on the table before pulling his knife from its sheath and setting to work. He had done what he always did when his thoughts were swirling and headed to the woods to allow their peace to settle in him. It had worked briefly, he had caught the trail of the deer and focused on the hunt to the exclusion of everything else, but once he had it slung across his shoulders and was making his way back to the prison they started to cloud in on him again. He knew he had overreacted to Beth’s question. She had meant it innocently enough, and he had had enough people ask it of him that he could deflect it with ease. It was that he had been jolted by what he had seen on Beth’s face that night, and the reaction he had felt in turn, and he had panicked. And then, when his defenses were still down, she had asked him what should be an easy question. A normal question. But Daryl had felt the shame burn in his gut, had looked at her and her wholesome upbringing, and he had done what he always did when cornered. He’d lashed out in anger, pushing away the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He looked up from what he was doing, hand trembling slightly and took a deep breath. Carol was approaching him and he returned his gaze to the carcass in front of him.

“Well that was a good hunt,” she smiled broadly, “We’ll appreciate this.”

Daryl grunted in response, knife continuing its work.

Carol tipped her head, a thoughtful look on her face. She paused a moment, “Okay, Daryl. What’s up?”

“Nothin’,” he grunted again, eyes on the deer.

Carol snorted, crossing her arms. “Bullshit.”

Daryl frowned, but still refused to look at her as he continued to clean the deer.

“It’s already dead, Daryl. You don’t need to kill it again.”

He looked down, realising that his knuckles were turning white from the grip he had on the deer, and his knife was slicing angrily through its hide. He exhaled a low breath. He needed to be focused here or he would spoil what would feed the prison for a week with careful rationing.

Carol continued to look at him, her voice softer now. “You know, you’ve been different the last few weeks. Almost looked like what most normal, semi-happy people look like. I think the Woodbury people were surprised that scowl wasn’t permanent. So what’s changed?”

Daryl didn’t reply at first, but Carol continued to stand there patiently. He paused, knife hovering before releasing a big breath. “Ever hear that expression, _“Nothin’ sadder than an outdoor cat thinkin’ it’s an indoor cat?”_ He resumed his cleaning.

Carol snorted again. “You think people can’t change Daryl?” He paused, but she continued, “Everybody changes Daryl. Especially in this world. If you don’t change, you don’t survive. It’s not about pretending to be something you’re not. It happens. It changes you. It made me tougher. It had to. You? It made you trust. Because you had to. It’s changed you in other ways too. And me. That’s not necessarily a bad thing.”

Daryl looked at her, biting on the inside of his cheek.

“But you wanna know what I really think Daryl?” her voice had dropped a little, “I don’t think you’re an outside cat, never were. I think you were an indoor cat whose owners were too stupid to know what they had, and somewhere along the line kicked you to the curb. So you found yourself a bunch of alley cats, cause it was what you needed to do to put food in your belly and have someone watch your back. And so you could feel needed as you got to watch their back. But inside? You never stopped being that inside cat, and now you’ve just gotta believe that the hand outstretched with food isn’t gonna snatch it away again and kick you back out in the cold.”

Daryl had ceased all movement now, breath coming in short pants _“You always were the sweet one, Daryl,”_ Merle’s voice rang in his head. He opened his mouth to speak, looking up finally, but Carol had turned and walked back towards the cell block. He looked back down to the carcass in front of him, resuming his work, carefully and methodically this time, focused on the task at hand rather than the swirling mess of thoughts crashing inside his skull.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I found this a really tough chapter to write. I have known from the beginning that I wanted to have a Beth and Maggie scene, but whereas for most scenes (especially those with dialogue) I have a pretty good idea of where it is headed or what I want from it before I start it, I was at a bit of a blank here. I know a lot of bethyl fics, esp those set post S4 MSF, are anti-Maggie, but that wasn't what I was going for here. I was trying to capture what I think was their close bond. 
> 
> Also, Carol. I love Michonne - Daryl interactions for how observant Michonne is and how she mirrors Daryl in many ways. But I think Carol isn't afraid to call Daryl on his bullshit, and I thought that was important to include. 
> 
> Anyway, let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A revealation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. So this is where this story starts to converge with some canon plot lines, albeit with some slight changes. Hope you enjoy. And thanks to unbadger who planted a seed which led to the opening scene :)

Beth tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before sliding onto the bench, “Mornin’, Daddy,” she smiled before starting her bowl of oatmeal.

“Morning, Beth,” her father replied, continuing with his breakfast. The two ate in companionable silence for a few minutes before Hershel pushed his empty bowl away, linking his hands together on the table in front of him. He regarded Beth as she finished her breakfast, only speaking as she slid her bowl away and reached for his.

“I was outside yesterday morning, reading my bible,” he began, fixing Beth with his blue eyes, “I saw you come outside. Saw Maggie join you for awhile.” He paused, looking at Beth.

Beth shrugged and gave him a small smile, “We was jus’ talkin’,” she said.

Hershel looked at his hands, turning them over for a moment. “You know, I remember that time in your sophomore year,” he tented his fingers under his chin, “you came home from school, and went up to the treehouse. You hadn’t been up there in years. Stayed nearly half the night, wouldn’t come down, not even for your momma’s peach pie.”

Beth looked down, fiddling with her hands.

“Of course,” he continued, “We found out later that you’d had a fight with Louisa. You stayed up there until you calmed down, realised that you owed her an apology. You were always so stubborn, always had to think about and come to these things yourself.” He smiled wistfully at the memory which Beth returned.

He chuckled a little, “Can’t say the Greene girls don’t know their own minds.”

Beth’s smile widened a little, “We sure do,” she replied.

Hershel chuckled again, clearing his throat, “What do you have planned for today?” he asked.

“Fence duty this morning. Carol’s taking Judith for a bit, then we’re gonna help Rick in the garden, do some laundry while Carol’s taking storytime today.”

Hershel nodded, smiling easily at his daughter, “You sure have grown up Bethy. Sound just like your momma, fillin’ her days tending to everyone and everything, making sure we’re all taken care of.”

“I like helping, takin’ care of people,” she replied softly.

He nodded again, “You always were the kind one. Responsible, making the _right_ choices. Wise for your years. Now you’ve grown to the woman you were always going to be.”

Beth met her father’s eyes, blushing a little at his praise, “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you too, Bethy. Now go on, I need to go find Glenn and talk about that run they're goin’ on today.”

“Glenn’s going on a run?” Beth asked, a small dart of fear shooting through her.

“Mmm-hmm,” her father replied, “They’re gonna try that Big Spot today, hoping it will be well stocked.”

Beth nodded, eyes darting around the common area, “Ok, Daddy,” she leaned forward to give him an absent minded kiss on the cheek before scooping up their bowls and heading for the door.

\--

Daryl wasn’t quite sure how this had happened. He was still reeling from how the run had turned to shit so quickly. They had returned to the prison late, and he’d felt his feet dragging him to Beth’s cell. He remembered before they left that morning, the kid had been flirting with her. Something about runs being dangerous, wanting a goodbye and angling for a kiss. He’d felt a stab of anger course through him. _He_ wanted to be the one dragging a goodbye from her, wanted to storm over and kiss her thoroughly. Shit, he just wanted to be able to have her look at him, let him bask in her glow like that college kid did and not feel like the too old, too dirty, redneck asshole he was. But of course, that anger had snaked its way up and he’d made some snide comment about romance, catching the quick flash of pain in Beth’s eyes as she walked past. So even though he _knew_ there was nothing going on between them, he’d felt compelled to see her, to tell her the kid didn’t make it.

She’d surprised him, of course. Hadn’t gotten upset, had just looked up and asked if _he_ was okay. And when he replied about being tired of losing people, what he really meant was _“I don’t wanna lose you.”_

So here he is, standing at Beth’s cell, and she has her arms around him, and he has his hand on her arm, and when he looks down at her she’s looking back up at him, those wide blue eyes searching his face.

“I’m sorry,” she whispers, “I shouldn’t have asked.”

“I’m an asshole,” he mutters, looking back down at her. It’s the closest he can come to an apology, and she knows it and she reaches up to twine her arms around his neck and press her lips to his. 

He wraps his arms around her and kisses her back, walking them into her cell while fumbling behind him to pull her privacy curtain down. Their kiss is desperate, searching and their tongues seek each other out as their arms wrap around each other and for a few long minutes they’re just holding each other, drinking the other in.

Beth pulls back first, gasping for air and she steps back slowly towards her cot, eyes on Daryl’s face as she keeps her arms around him. He’s unable to look away and he follows, hands trailing down to land on her hips. He holds her gaze for a long moment and sees her lick her lips before he bends his head to her ear.

“Gotta be quiet,” he murmurs, reaching up to push her cardigan off her shoulders and away, his lips following in its wake. He leaves a trail of hot, wet kisses down her neck and across her collarbone before reaching down for her hands, lifting them both up and over her head. His hands swipe down her sides and grasp the hem of her thin tank as his lips continue kissing down her chest toward the neckline. He pulls the tank up towards her head and when it gets stuck briefly he realises it’s one of those ones with the bra as part of the top and he gives it a yank and then it’s off and she’s standing there with her perky breasts pointing up at him, coral nipples pebbling under his gaze. 

Daryl takes a moment to gaze upon her before lifting his hands to cup her breasts, his large calloused hands covering the soft mounds as he swipes his thumbs over the stiff peaks, watching them tighten further. Beth shivers and Daryl lowers his head, taking one perfect breast into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at it as he rolls the other nipple in his fingers. He hears Beth panting in his ear as her fingers grasp at his arms while he continues his ministrations, switching from one breast to the other. Her head falls back and from the corner of his eye he can see her biting her lip in an effort to stay quiet. He lowers his hands to her hips and pulls her against him, grinding his hips against hers and is rewarded with a gasp. Daryl smirks against her breast before lifting his head. His hands skim across the top of her jeans and he takes in her face, flushed with arousal and breath coming in short pants.

Popping open the button of her jeans, Daryl lowers himself to his knees. He wraps his arms around Beth, kissing just above the hem of her panties as he presses his head against her stomach. He feels her hands thread through his hair and grasp his head and he takes a deep steadying breath before pushing her jeans and panties down, easing them and her boots off. He rocks back on his heels and looks up at Beth as she stands naked before him. His eyes travel down the slope of her neck, across the mounds of her breasts and taut stomach before resting on the thatch of blond curls at his eye level. He leans forward to press another kiss to her as his hands sneak around to palm her ass. He feels the trembling in her thighs and pushes lightly on her hips, urging her backwards. She goes willingly and lowers herself to the cot, laying back on her elbows and allowing her knees to fall apart. 

Daryl’s gaze lands on her pussy, wet and beckoning. He reaches a hand out, running a finger along her length and watching her shiver in response. His eyes raise to lock with hers as he twists his wrist to slip a finger into her moist wetness while his thumb reaches up to press on her clit. Her eyes widen and a soft whimper escapes her lips as he pumps in and out of her. He adds a second finger, twisting and thrusting as his thumb circles against her nub. Her mouth is hanging open and she’s clutching the sheets in her fist as her eyes flick between his fingers in her pussy and his face. His own breathing is laboured now and he can feel his cock straining against his jeans. His free hand reaches down to palm himself and Beth’s eyes follow the movement and her hips twitch up off the bed in response.

“Daryl,” she whimpers, “I want you. Please, Daryl. I need you in me.”

A low moan sounds in the back of his throat and he nods. She gasps when he pulls his fingers from her, and he sucks them clean as his other hand starts to fumble with his jeans. He rids himself of his jeans and boots and then he’s kneeling on the cot between her knees, fumbling with the condom when he looks at her. She’s spread out beneath him, her eyes roaming his face, breasts thrust towards the ceiling, hands grasping at the sheets and her legs are spread wide with her pussy inviting him in. Daryl pauses as he feels the churning in his stomach again. He finishes rolling the condom on his length and then takes a deep breath before reaching up and pulling his shirt over his head. He sees Beth’s eyes widen and her mouth open, but she doesn’t say anything and his eyes flick away from her gaze as he lowers himself over her.

Daryl drops his head to the side of her neck as he reaches down to guide himself inside of her and she lets out a low moan when he enters her. He can feel her stiff nipples brushing against his bare chest and he grits his teeth at the sensation, revelling in the feeling of all of her glorious skin brushing against his naked body.

“Shhh,” he whispers against her throat and he feels her nodding. Her hands flutter at his shoulders before reaching around to grip tightly on his back as he pumps into her. He thrusts deeply against her, setting a demanding pace and her hips reach up to meet his. Daryl grasps at her arms, pulling them up above her head as he twines his hands in hers, then uses their joined hands to leverage himself up as his hips snap against hers, his arms straining with the effort. He lifts his head and sees hers is tossed back, her teeth bruising her lip as she clamps down, small whimpers escaping around it. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at him.

“Daryl, I’m gonna…”

He dips his head to capture her lips with his, their moans muffled into each other as he fucks her through her orgasm and shudders his own release against her. He rolls them to their sides, and his arms wrap around her as his eyes flutter closed. His head is resting against her forehead and he can hear the ragged breaths both of them are taking.

His breathing is slowing when he realises that Beth’s hands have wrapped around him and her hands are roving over his back, feather light presses over his scars. He stiffens instantly and can feel Beth’s hands hesitate before continuing their stokes.

“Shhh, Daryl, it’s okay,” she whispers, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “We’ve all got scars.”

He feels her swallow and a memory of the farm, Maggie’s screams and hushed whispers flashes before him.

“It’s how we know we made it,” she continues soothingly, hands pressing a little firmer against him. “They remind us of the pain,” her voice cracks a little, “They tell us that we’re _strong_ ” she whispers. “That we can get through it. We can get through anything.” 

She draws in a jerky breath and he feels her arms tighten around him. A shudder ripples through him. He releases his own pent up breath and presses his face into her neck, eyes squeezed shut as her words roll over him.

“Stay with me,” she whispers, her hand pushing his hair back as she presses a kiss against him, “Stay with me a while.”

Daryl takes a deep breath, pressing a kiss to her collarbone and nodding before reaching down to dispose of the condom and draw her covers up over them. He doesn’t look at her, just rests his head back against the crook of her neck as his arms encircle her again and he focuses on the feel of her steady breaths against him as they drift off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking there will be another two chapters, three at most after this one to get this story to the point where I want it, just as a heads up. Thanks again for all the support.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the wonderful support and comments - I really appreciate it. Sorry this has taken a little longer to get up than I hoped. Reminder that this is the part of the story where it is starting to converge more with some canon plot, although you will note I have taken liberties with some events including timing. Because I can. Nods also to Robert Kirkman and co.

Daryl woke to a strange tickling sensation on his nose, which was quickly followed by the realisation he was completely naked. He stiffened before memory of the previous night’s events washed over him, and he relaxed, looking down as he realised he was still in Beth’s cell. They had shifted during the night, and he was now stretched out on his back while she was curled into his side, her arm flung across his chest and leg draped over his. Her head was tucked into his neck, and it was her hair that was the cause of the tickling. He exhaled a long breath as he took in her sleeping form in the last rays of night that were evident from behind her privacy curtain. 

What the fuck had happened? He had been telling himself for weeks that this just sex, but had known he was lying to himself. Shit, he’d never had “just sex” with the same person before. He’d never had _anything_ with the same person before. But after last night… he’d never experienced anything like that before, and he knew he couldn’t deny it any longer. Somehow, Beth Greene had wormed her way under his skin, and made him feel things he didn’t even know he was capable of feeling. He didn’t quite know what the hell this was, even his mind didn’t want to examine it too closely in fear of what it might uncover, but he knew it was _something_. What scared him even more was that he was pretty sure he had seen on Beth’s face a similar expression. She was feeling something too, although she was probably smart enough to at least know what the hell she was feeling. 

But what the fuck was he going to do about it? Beth had made it pretty clear at the beginning that she didn’t want a relationship. Casual sex. That was what she wanted. And he was fucking that up by developing feelings and shit. And even if she had changed her mind (he tried, not very successfully, to squash the flutter that thought caused), he knew that the idea of them being… something… wasn’t going to go down well. He shifted on the bed as he imagined the knee to the balls Maggie would give him. And Hershel…. That thought just made him squirm. He had been damn near hyperventilating every time the old man had come near him the last few weeks, the only thing that had stopped him from running every time he saw him was that Hershel hadn’t been carrying a shotgun with him. 

Daryl huffed again, scrubbing a hand down his face. He looked down at the woman sleeping next to him and his face softened. He was gonna have to figure this out, cause he wasn’t sure he was ready to give this up. He brushed a strand of hair from her face before easing himself out from under her and quickly donning his clothes. Daryl tucked her tank and panties under the covers with her for when she woke, placing a small kiss to her forehead then slipping out of her cell to escape for a smoke before the rest of the prison woke for the day.

\--

Beth had woken slowly that morning, stretching languidly as she felt the sun start to stream into the prison. She was disconcerted for a moment when she realised she was naked, then a huge smile broke out across her face as she remembered why. There was a small moment of disappointment that Daryl was no longer here with her, but she had vague memories of being very warm during the night and given her bedding smelt strongly of him she figured he had stayed most of the night, and that made her smile stretch even wider. She rolled to bury her face deeper in the pillows and breathe in his scent, feeling something bunch underneath her as she did so. Reaching under her body, she was confused when she pulled out her tank and knickers, then realised that Daryl must have left them in easy reach for her. She wriggled into them quickly in case someone came by her cell, then buried her face more fully in the covers, taking a moment to enjoy the unique smell that was Daryl, and reflect on the night before. 

The night before had been amazing, and not just the sex although that was definitely good. She couldn’t believe Daryl had actually exposed himself to her like that, letting her see and feel all of him. He hadn’t said much, but she knew that it wasn’t something he was used to, baring himself - physically and emotionally - and opening up to someone like that, and it made her breath catch a little that he trusted her enough to do that. The way he had held her during sex too… it had never been that tender, that emotional between them and she was pretty sure that last night they hadn’t had sex, they had _made love_ , and that thought both thrilled her and terrified. She was pretty sure Daryl had felt something too, but what if she had read him wrong? She had had to choke back a declaration of love when looking at him, not wanting to spook him off again. 

Most importantly she was just glad he had _come back_ , and that he wasn’t angry anymore. Beth smiled again, figuring she would approach it slowly and try to get a better reading of what Daryl was feeling. 

All morning Beth couldn’t keep the smile from her face, singing softly to herself as she readied herself for the day. She was just finishing doing up Judith’s clean clothes when she heard muffled screams followed by gunshots. She quickly finished zipping up the baby’s clothes before scooping her up and holding her to her chest, a small bubble of panic welling up. The sound of loud footsteps and yelling echoed through their cellblock, and then suddenly Dary was standing in the doorway of her cell, his eyes raking over her.

“You ok?” he asked gruffly.

She nodded, relief flooding through her at seeing him, “Yeah, we’re fine,” she managed with a weak smile, “What’s goin’ on?”

“Walkers in D,” he huffed, “It’s not a breach.”

Beth’s eyes went wide and she moved to the doorway as he pointed a finger at her, shouldering his crossbow and starting off down the hallway.

“Stay here with Asskicker, don’t let no-one in until it’s safe. Hershel!” he called, looking around the cell block before his eyes landed on the older man, “Cover C,” and then he turned and ran out the cell door, Glenn and Sasha with him as Hershel nodded and hobbled over to the banging door to secure it.

Beth took a deep breath, holding the baby to her chest, as she tried to calm her nerves and remind herself that Daryl was more than capable against walkers. She squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to imaging what was happening to the residents of D block right now, hoping desperately and sending up a quick prayer that the children were okay.

\--

Daryl was exhausted and his head was spinning from the events of the last few days. He needed to crawl into bed, but what he wanted was to see Beth. Since spending the night in her cell, he’d seen her only briefly the next morning when he’d had to rush to D when the sickness had broken out, and then just before they had left for the vet college he’d seen her in the yard when she was moving herself and Asskicker over to the admin building. He’d been so relieved when the decision was made to separate and isolate the vulnerable, knowing that she would go with the baby because she hadn’t been exposed. He’d stopped hesitantly a couple of metres from her in the courtyard, stuffing his hands in his pockets to stop himself from crossing to her and crushing her to him, not wanting to risk exposing her. He’d asked her if she was okay, watching her bite her lip as she nodded back to him, and then made sure she had a weapon on her. She’d nodded again, and he’d nodded sharply in return, watching her clutch Judith a little tighter as he’d reminded her not to be afraid to use it, and to stay safe before he’d stalked away.

Then he and Rick had been forced to drag Tyreese way from Karen after she’d died, leaving Carol to deal with her before she turned. He’d thought it would be good for Tyreese to get away from the prison to help get the meds they needed, but that whole run had been a near disaster, with both Tyreese and Bob causing shit he didn’t want to deal with. Plus he was still pissed about losing the Charger, that had been one sweet ride. He’d never been so glad to see the prison when they finally made it back. As soon as they rolled through the gates Rick had been there to meet them, clapping him on the back. Carl had been with him, and Maggie had come running, her and Bob taking off to get the meds to Hershel as quick as they could. He’d taken a quick look around before his eyes landed on Rick’s.

“How’s it goin?” he’d asked nervously. Rick had hung his head and Daryl had held his breath. 

“We’ve lost quite a few,” Rick had spoken quietly.

“Glenn?” Daryl had asked.

“Bad. But still here. Hope those meds are here just in time.”

Daryl had bitten his thumb, feeling guilty about how long it had taken them to make it back. “Anyone else?” he’d asked quietly, “Asskicker?...” he’d trailed off.

Rick had nodded. “She’s ok. Still with Beth in admin.”

Daryl had clapped him on the shoulder, both letting out a low breath. 

“Carol’s fine too.”

Daryl had just nodded, relief coursing through him knowing that Beth was still safe.

So now Daryl found himself alone in the courtyard. He looked toward C block, knowing he should get some rest before there was more to do tomorrow, but instead he found himself turning towards the admin building.

\--

Beth hummed softly, pressing a kiss to Judith’s sleeping head as she rocked her in her arms. She was tired, but too keyed up to sleep. It seemed like it had been an age since Maggie had been in to visit her, and not knowing what was happening was eating her up inside. It had been at least two days that she had been in here, and Daryl and the others weren’t back from getting the meds yet. It had been a dangerous run, and they could be fine, could still be on their way, but she was worried for them, and for Glenn if they didn’t make it back in time. She squeezed her eyes shut, sending up a little prayer for them to make it back safe, and for Glenn to get better, and for her dad to be okay. She opened her eyes at the sound of a door opening and closing in the distance, and soft footsteps echoing in the hall.

“Maggie?” she called out softly.

“Beth?” a low gravelly voice answered her, “You in there?”

“Daryl?” she squeaked, scrambling to her feet as quickly as she could while being careful not to wake the baby.

“Yeah,” she heard him reply, and Beth rested her head against the glass pane of the door, relief washing through her.

“Are you ok? Is Glenn? Did you see my Dad?” the words tumbled out of her in a rush.

There was a pause in which she realised Daryl must have shaken his head before he realised she couldn’t see him. “Nah,” he grunted, “Maggie and Bob are in there with the meds helping your Dad. But he’s a tough son-of-a-bitch, he’ll be okay.” There was a pause before he continued, “Your pops is a tough son-of-a-bitch too.”

Beth closed her eyes, grateful that Glenn was still okay, and hoping that the medication would work quickly.

“You ok?” Daryl’s voice startled her.

Beth shook her head, feeling her throat close up. “No,” she whispered.

“What is it? Are you sick? What’s wrong?” she could hear the panic in Daryl’s voice.

“No, nothing’s wrong Daryl,” she answered, “I’m just….” she paused, looking for the right words, “It’s hard, being in here and not knowing what’s going on, not being able to help.”

There was a pause before Daryl responded, “You’re helping with Asskicker, that’s probably the most important thing here.”

She smiled softly, “I know. We’ve all got jobs to do. I just feel bad only helping one person, when you and Daddy are helping so many, riskin’ your lives.”

“I like that you’re safe,” his quiet voice came from the other side of the door and she smiled again. “Anythin’ you need?” 

_You_ she thought. I need you. “Will you stay with me a bit? Talk to me about something?” she asked hesitantly.

There was another pause and she smiled to herself, figuring Daryl was finding it difficult having to actually answer instead of just shrugging and nodding or shaking his head as he was wont to do. “Sure,” he answered as she heard him lower himself to the floor on the other side of the door. Beth lowered herself back down, leaning against the door jamb and resting the side of her head against the door, her eyelids drooping slightly as she heard Daryl’s low voice come through from the other side of the door as he recounted the trip to the vet college to her. He finished up the story, and then there was a long pause in which she could picture him chewing on his thumb on the other side of the door as he searched for something more to say.

“Ya wanna know what I was before all this?” her eyes flew open at his voice coming softly from the other side of the door and she nodded. She was just about to open her mouth to respond, realising he couldn’t see her when he continued.

“I was just driftin’ around with Merle, doin’ whatever he said we were gonna be doin that day. I was nobody. Nothin’. Just some redneck asshole with an even bigger asshole for a brother.” 

She heard him clear his throat and Beth’s chest squeezed at the pain and shame she could hear in his voice.

“You’re not nothin’ now, Daryl. You’re everything. We wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you. You gotta put it away. You gotta stay who you are, not who you were.”

“Maybe you gotta keep on remindin’ me sometimes,” he answered softly.

Beth’s breath caught, “I’ll remind you whenever you want, whenever I can,” she replied quietly.

They drifted into silence, the two of them staying there, resting up against opposite sides of the door for a while, Beth starting to drift off as she was comforted by Daryl’s presence. Finally she heard him shuffling on the other side of the door as he stood and she lifted her head. “Get some sleep, Beth”

“You too, goodnight, Daryl.”

\--

Beth chatted softly with Maggie, the two being careful not to make too much noise so they didn’t disturb Glenn from his sleep. He was better, but he still needed lots of rest before he would be fully recovered. Beth was just glad that they were finally being allowed back in C block, and she was helping Maggie strip the bedding for a wash before she brought Judith back in. Beth laughed quietly at something Maggie said, but it was cut off as suddenly a resounding boom echoed through the prison. Beth’s heart leapt into her throat, and she saw the same look of terror on Maggie’s face before the two of them took off, running outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry smut fiends, nothing here for you. There will be more before the end. Speaking of which - it will be either one or two more chapters, depending on how long it is. I hope to finish this weekend, but don't hold me to it. Also - cliffhanger. Sorry, not sorry ;)
> 
> You will note that I have changed the role of Carol in Karen's death in this chapter. I think that was a major plot arc from that point on for the development of Carol's charaacter on the show and later events, but it won't be necessary for this story as those events will change, so no need to induce that angst when I have other plans.
> 
> One final thing - I will not be watching the season opener on Sunday night, so please no spoilers :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings and beginnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here it is - the final installment. I hope it is what you were hoping for. I want to thank everyone for the amazing reception I have had to this - it has really blown me away. Thank you for encouraging me to continue with this. Also a final acknoweldgement that I own nothing except some coulda/woulda/shoulda fantasies. Alas.

Daryl was talking with Rick in the cafeteria when the explosion sounded through the prison, and when they burst outside Daryl’s footsteps stalled a little. A tank? The crazy mother fucker had a _fucking tank?_ He spared a sideways glance at Rick when the Governor first called him down to the fence, but it wasn’t until he dragged Hershel and Michonne out that they shared a long look, Daryl giving the man a small nod of assent that he trusted in him to make this work. He watched Rick’s shoulders square on his walk to the fence line as the burden of responsibility once again settled on his shoulders. It was at that point that he registered the sound of Beth’s and Maggie’s whimpering and his jaw clenched as he fought the urge to draw Beth to his side. Instead, he forced himself to remain focused, distributing the weapons amongst those that had gathered and allowing himself only a long look and a brief nod at Beth as she took the rifle from him.

Daryl’s gaze didn’t waver from Rick or the group gathered on the other side of the fence, scanning the crowd to be ready for any move they might make. His ears strained to catch any of Rick’s words, but he was too far away to make out anything clearly, only reading the desperation in his stance and the look of agreement on Hershel’s face. Daryl could see the shift in demeanour of the Governor’s lackeys at Rick’s words as they cast their eyes around each other, and he held his breath at whatever it looked like Rick had been able to pull off. His mind was so focused on whatever Rick could have agreed to and what it would mean that it took him a moment to process that Michonne’s blade was suddenly sticking out through Hershel’s chest. The sound of Maggie and Beth’s screams and an echoing gunshot resulting in the Governor’s head flying backward and his body falling jolted him back to reality. He whipped his head around to see where it had come from in time to see Sasha raise her head from her sight. They shared a small nod and Daryl turned back towards the fence line, ready to select a target when Rick’s voice cut across the yard.

“Wait!” he yelled, hands in the air placatingly as he turned back to the assembled group, hands gesturing wildly. He could see him pointing at the dead Governor and himself, and around the group before back to the prison. Daryl could see them looking around at each other and a woman in front gesturing wildly up at the guy in the tank before a few others seemed to nod in agreement with whatever the woman was saying. Tank guy looked around before nodding and lowering his weapon. It was at that point that Rick started running to the gate, yelling for Bob and at Daryl to open the gate. 

Daryl had no fucking idea what was going on, but he sprang into action, shouldering the rifle just in case before taking off for the gate, the others following behind. He noted that the Tank guy had hopped down and cut Michonne loose and as he arrived Rick was calling orders.

“Bob!” he called, as the black man hurried down the slope, “We’ve got to get him inside.” He turned back to the group, “You and you” he said, pointing at Tank guy and his buddy, “Help us carry him in. We’ll talk after. You too,” he said, pointing at a nervous looking dark haired girl that Daryl recognised as the one that had spoken to Tank guy earlier. 

“Sasha, go find some Woodbury people and meet us in C. Y’all can talk to them about the Governor.”

“Carl?!”

“Dad?”

Relief washed over Rick’s face as he saw his son amongst them. “Go find Judith, make sure she’s safe.”

Daryl looked at the blood soaking Hershel’s shirt and grit his teeth, knowing there wasn’t a damn thing Bob was going to be able to do to help the man. His eyes raked over their group quickly, landing on Beth standing a few feet away from her father, sobbing and shaking. Not caring of what anyone else might think, he made his way over to her in a few quick strides, grasping her by the shoulders.

“Beth.”

“Beth!” he repeated, shaking her slightly to get her attention. Her eyes wrenched from her father and looked round wildly before finally focussing on Daryl.

“Beth, listen to me. You need to go inside, and you need to be with him. Do you hear me? You have a job to do and that is to pull it together and _be with him_.”

Beth took in a deep shuddering breath and swallowed before nodding then turning to grab Maggie’s hand.

“Daryl!” Rick called, and Daryl turned, stepping toward him. “Get everyone inside, they’re joining us” Rick said as he jerked his head and Daryl’s gaze followed, quickly taking in the sight of walkers spilling from the tree line. He nodded sharply at Rick before his eyes cut to Beth and Maggie’s retreating forms. He turned back to Rick.

“Take care of it Rick. Don’t let them….” he trailed off as he looked to Maggie and Beth, but Rick just nodded in understanding as the four men lifted Hershel and prepared to carry him inside. 

Daryl knew he had a job to do here and he forced himself not to think about Hershel or Beth as he swung around to take in the group around him.

“Tyreese, Michonne, Carol,” he called, pointing at the fences. No more was needed as they took off, ready to defend against the oncoming walkers. Daryl faced the newcomers who were standing around nervously.

“Everyone in,” he barked, “And get to the fence. That fucking tank stunt’s gonna bring every walker for miles this way. If your weapon’s silent, use that on the walker’s coming from the trees. If it’s not, grab a piece of rebar. And spread yourselves out. Don’t let em bunch up or they’ll topple the fence,” he yelled as he took off for the gate, stopping only when he got there to drag it shut behind the last person through.

\--

Beth watched as her father was lowered onto his bunk, the blood seeping through his shirt and bit her lip to suppress a sob as Daryl’s words rang in her ears. She had a job to do here, and it was to be with her daddy.

Bob looked over Hershel quickly before sitting back, shaking his head. “The blood flow isn’t fast enough to be the aorta, but there’s too much and the belly is filling and getting hard. The blade went through something major. Hard to know what, but based on the angle I’m guessing the liver. Without a way to stop the bleeding…” he trailed off.

“It’s okay, son,” Hershel said, patting Bob’s hand. “I know,” he smiled weakly before looking up, reaching for Beth and Maggie.

Bob rose and stepped outside as they moved to the side of the bed, and Beth vaguely noted that Glenn had shuffled into the cell and Rick was still at the door. Hershel squeezed their hands and closed his eyes briefly before opening them to look at Rick.

“You did the right thing, Rick. Made the right choice. The right choice for us, for your family, for those people. Bringing them in is the right thing to do.” Rick hung his head but Hershel continued on. “You’re a good man, Rick. We’ve all trusted you. Trust in yourself that you can be the man to make this work. We’ve built a life here. A life for our family. A place to raise children. Take care of this place, and you’ll take care of your children. Judith and Carl, they’re why we’re here.”

Rick raised his head and the two shared a look before Rick nodded. Hershel smiled slightly and took a deep breath before continuing.

“You’ll need to take my place on the council. Add some new people to it too. You know it can work. Sasha and Michonne joined, they proved it can work.” Hershel paused, “Make sure Michonne knows…. She couldn’t have changed this. It’s on him, not her.”

Rick nodded again, shuffling a little on his feet as Hershel closed his eyes again, taking a steadying breath before opening them and looking around.

“Carol?” he asked.

Rick cleared his throat, “At the fences.”

Hershel nodded. “She’s a good woman. Come a long way. Grown so much.”

Hershel let out another shaky breath. “Daryl there too?”

Rick nodded.

“Of course,” Hershel smiled weakly. “He’s a good man. Made me proud so many times. Always shouldering the heavy loads, doing everything he can for us all, even if he wouldn’t admit it. We wouldn’t have survived out there without him. Wouldn’t still be here now.” Hershel smiled wryly, and the sight tore at Beth and she couldn’t stop the tears springing to her eyes as the words tumbled out of her mouth unbidden.

“I’m in love with him, Daddy.”

Four sets of eyes whipped to Beth in varying degrees of shock.

“I’m sorry,” she blubbered, “I didn’t mean to keep it from you, it just happened. I don’t know if he loves me back,” her voice broke on the last.

Hershel just smiled and patted his daughter’s hand, “He’d be a fool not to Bethy.”

“I’m pregnant,” Maggie blurted, and this time all eyes swung to her.

“What? Are you sure?” Glenn asked.

“I think so,” Maggie nodded, looking at her husband with a small smile. “I’m late, and I’ve vomited the last 3 days, and my boobs are so sore.”

Hershel chuckled weakly which ended in a cough, “I think it’s a bit late for you girls to be giving me a heart attack you know.”

Maggie let out a noise that sounded like a cross between a laugh and a sob.

Hershel patted her hand as he looked her in the eye, “I wish I could see you. You’ll be an amazing mama, just like yours was.”

The tears spilled down Maggie’s cheeks as she smiled tremulously at her father. 

“I know that between you and Glenn, any child of yours will be loved and protected equally fiercely.”

“I’m so proud of both of my girls, so proud that you have stayed true to yourselves through everything. How both of you are strong like your own mothers. I love you both, as much as I loved them.”

“I love you too, Daddy,” Beth and Maggie chorused.

There was a moment of silence before Hershel coughed again, his breath more unsteady now.

“Bethy, sing something for me.”

Beth paused, biting her lip as her mind raced. Then her brow smoothed and a small smile crossed her face as she turned to her father and her sweet clear voice rang out,

_Amazing Grace how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me_

She heard Maggie’s harmony join her, and together their voices echoed through the cell block as Hershel’s eyes fluttered closed, his hand finally loosening its grip on hers and Maggie’s as they sang their final stanza, the tears flowing silently down their faces. Beth leaned forward to press a kiss to her father’s face before standing and stumbling from the cell, swiping at her cheeks.

She had taken two steps away from the cell before Rick’s low, hesitant voice stopped her.

“Beth,” he asked hesitantly, shuffling a little, “Did Daryl…”

Beth felt a flush rise to her face as a surge of anger coursed through her. “Do you really think that, Rick?”

Rick looked away, shaking his head. “No.”

Beth continued, “I didn’t hear my Daddy objecting in there, did you?”

Rick flushed before bringing his eyes up to Beth, “I’m sorry. Old habits and all….” he trailed off as he reached a hand out to squeeze at her shoulder.

Beth felt her anger settle at his look of contrition, and a nervousness overcame her. “Rick,” she whispered, “Don’t tell him…” she bit her lip. 

Rick just nodded, giving her a small smile as he patted her shoulder and turned back to her father’s cell, leaving Beth to make her way outside.

\--

Daryl grunted as he pulled the rebar from the dead walker’s eye, and swiped at the sweat on his forehead as he took in the steady stream of walkers emerging from the tree line. He turned to look at the smoking tower behind him, grimacing.

“That smoke’s like a fucking beacon,” he grumbled.

“I’ll take care of it.”

He turned to face Carol. She shrugged, “I’ll go get a couple of buckets, haul them up there. See what I can do about putting it out.”

Daryl frowned, “Be careful.”

“Always,” she smiled, squeezing his arm before hurrying off up the slope.

Daryl turned back to the fence when he heard a voice pipe up beside him, “You ever think of reinforcing these fences?”

“What the fuck does it look like we’re tryin’ to do?” Daryl growled at the newcomer standing beside him. The guy withered a bit under Daryl’s angry gaze.

“I meant,” he stammered, “something a bit more solid. Like bricks or concrete panels.”

“Concrete panels?” Tyreese asked from the other side of him.

“Yeah,” the guy continued, a little more surely now with Tyreese’s interest, “I used to drive a crane. Worked a lot of construction jobs, delivering big concrete panels to sites. You could get some panels on the inside fence, maybe some on the outer fence too, but not so high so you can still stab em through the fence.”

“Where the fuck are we gonna get concrete panels from?” Daryl asked.

The guy turned back to Daryl, “There was a big manufacturing warehouse just outside Atlanta I used to collect from. Can’t see too many people having raided it. You can’t move them without a crane,” he shrugged.

“Concrete panels,” Daryl mused. “We’ll take it to the council,” he said, turning back to the walkers still snarling on the other side of the fence.

He continued to stab at them when he heard another voice from further down the fence line, “We had pits at our last camp.”

“Pits?” Michonne’s low voice echoed.

“Yeah, pits. Around the camp edge. For them to fall into.”

“Pits.” Daryl repeated. Why the fuck hadn’t they ever thought of pits? He looked at Michonne and they both nodded. “Pits,” he repeated again, firmer. “Sounds good. We could dig some pits. Might need to wait until there aren’t so many of the fuckers milling around though.”

Daryl’s mind whirred as he continued to work the fence. Extra people. Concrete panels. Fucking _pits_. Rick had just signed them up for a hell of a lot more work. Still… these two seemed keen to help, make this work. Hopefully the rest of them were the same. That Tank guy had looked like an asshole, but maybe he’d calm down. Otherwise he could fuck off. The council would make it clear to them all that there were rules here. 

Thoughts of the council had him thinking of Hershel and his arm dropped a little. Fucking Governor. Hershel was a good man, someone who he respected, and now he was gone. He turned towards the prison, wondering what was going on, how Beth was. He stared a long moment, and saw the door to C open and a blonde stumble outside, instantly recognising it as Beth. Fuck, he swallowed. That must mean the old man was gone. 

“Are you a fucking idiot, Dixon?” he turned his head at the sound of Michonne’s low voice coming from beside him. He stared back, unsure of where she was going with this. Michonne held his gaze before tipping her head in Beth’s direction. “She just lost her dad. Go already.”

Daryl blinked, amazed again at the woman’s perceptiveness before turning to look at where Beth had gone.

“Go,” she urged, “we’ve got this.”

Daryl looked at her with a sharp nod before taking up off the slope. At the bottom of the smouldering tower he almost ran into Carol, arms laden with buckets.

“Whoa, where are you going in a hurry?”

“After that outstretched hand,” he grunted, dodging past her. He saw Carol frown a little in confusion, but knew he would have time to explain later. Right now he had to find Beth. He raced across the courtyard and rounded the back of the cell block to see her standing under the small work shed they had there, her shoulders shaking. She turned as his footsteps slowed, and he could see the tears streaming down her face.

“We don’t get to be sad,” she cried, her words punctuated by sobs.

“Bullshit,” Daryl replied, and suddenly Beth was flying at him, her arms wrapped around his neck and face buried in the crook of his neck as her body was wracked with sobs, the sounds muffled by his shirt. Daryl pressed his lips against Beth’s hair, holding her close as his hands caressed her back and he murmured against her head. He wasn’t good with tears or comforting words, but Beth seemed happy enough just to be held by him.

They stood together a long while as Beth continued to cry against him before her tears started to slow and she pressed further against him. Daryl groaned at the feel of her in his arms and even though this wasn’t the time his cock responded traitorously to the feel of her pressed against him. “Sorry,” he grunted, “just ignore that.”

Beth pulled her head back and lifted her tear streaked face to look at him and the movement brought their lower bodies closer together, allowing her to feel more fully his cock pressed against her belly. Her eyes took in his face, and then suddenly her lips were crashing against his, her tongue seeking entrance as her hands clutched at him.

Daryl recognised this as the desperate, life affirming coming together that it was, but he had missed being with her, the few days it had been since he woke in her cell seeming like a lifetime. They pawed at each other as Daryl pushed her back into the work shed, his big hands grabbing her ass to lift her up onto the workbench. Daryl yanked Beth’s top up and off, pushing aside the cups of her bra to grasp roughly at her breasts, pressing hot open kisses to her exposed skin. Beth grabbed at his vest, pushing it off before fumbling with his shirt buttons and allowing Daryl to shrug free of it. Beth clutched at his shoulders, trailing kisses across his chest before her hands dropped to his belt, fumbling frantically to release him. 

Daryl stepped back, reaching down to undo her jeans and guide Beth’s hips up off the bench so he could slide her jeans down her legs, working one leg free so the jeans could hang off the other leg. He pressed hot, hasty kisses along her legs on his way back up, pausing briefly to nuzzle his face against her glistening pussy, allowing himself a long swipe with his tongue. He flicked his hair and his jeans dropped to his thighs as he stood, dragging Beth’s hips to the edge of the table before thrusting into her swiftly, both of them crying out at the sensation of being joined together. Daryl caught Beth’s lips in a searing kiss before thrusting deeply against her. 

Daryl knew it was stupid, allowing themselves to be so exposed and get so caught up out here in the open where anyone - or anything - could happen upon them, but he was too immersed in the feel of Beth wrapped around him to care right now. Their pace was frantic, Daryl snapping his hips against Beth as she met his thrusts wildly with her hips. They clutched at each other, and Daryl grunted at the sound of her breathless pants and throaty moans against his neck. He knew this was too frenetic to last long and he thrust a hand in between them to rub at Beth’s clit with his fingers, urging her closer to her release. He was rewarded with a low moan as Beth’s head dropped back and his other hand grasped at her hip to drag her even tighter against him, increasing the friction between them. Beth responded instantly, her pants turning to whines.

“Daryl, I...I’m gonna…. I love you, Daryl.” The words flew from her mouth as her orgasm crashed through her.

Daryl snapped his head up, and his hips faltered as he took in the worry on her face and the truth in her eyes and suddenly he was coming _hard_.

“Beth, fuck,” he grunted as he moved to pull back, but Beth’s legs were still wrapped tightly around his hips, and her tight pussy was clenching on his cock, trapping him in place.

“Fuck,” he moaned as he spilt his seed in thick, hot bursts.

Daryl dropped his head to her shoulder, his breath coming harshly as his heart and mind raced. He could feel Beth still clutching tightly to him, her own pulse racing. He drew in a shaky breath before looking at her, his eyes roaming her face. He took in her pleasured flush and red rimmed eyes, and saw two fresh tears well in the corners.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I didn’t mean to. I know you don’t wanna be my boyfriend,” her voice twisted on the last word and her chin trembled. “But I wanna be your girl,” she choked out.

“Shhh, Beth. You are. You are my girl,” Daryl murmured, before framing her face with her hands and crashing his mouth against hers in a long, searching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so a few things.  
> I know in 4.01 Maggie had a "Am-I-Aren't I-No-I'm-not" pregnancy thing, but lets just pretend that never happened for the sake of this. Or that the outcome wasn't definitive ;)
> 
> I know people are probably disappointed at the Governor and Hershel.... but I felt it was a good way to reach a resolution, whilst not forcing them from the prison. 
> 
> I had originally thought of doing an epilogue, but I know as a reader I can be ambivalent about them, and so I would rather leave it here at a point that it is cautiously optimistic rather than have it morph into sunshine, rainbows and lollipops everywhere (although I do love a good HEA :) ). I will aim to write the Daryl one-shot prologue shortly.
> 
> Thank you again for joining me with my first ever fic :)


	11. Notes and link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a "chapter", just a link

As promised, I have finally written the "prologue" to this, called Hungry Eyes http://archiveofourown.org/works/8483707  
Hope this gives a bit more insight into what was going on in Daryl's head :)

Thanks again for reading!


End file.
